¿Qué tal sí?
by Aoi uzu
Summary: El "hubiera" no existe, es imposible regresar en el tiempo y hay que aprender a vivir con las deciciones tomadas, buenas o no. —Natsu y Lucy no fueron al examen en Tenroujima, ¿Qué puede cambiar?...NaLu. Basada el el One-shot "¿Que tal sí?"
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

**Buueeennooo... me hice mucho del rogar pero aquí está. Publico esto para aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi eterno one-shot (que para mi sorpresa les gusto) e de confesar que siempre tuve intención de hacer un continuación pero eh tenido un montón de problemas en mi vid desde que publique el One-shot, pero aquí está y espero que les guste clmo decidí desarrollar la historia. Debo de hacer mención de Hati-chan que fue una de las razones por la cual estoy haciendo esto. solo esperó no decepcionar.**

* * *

Cap 0: Prólogo.

Ciertamente Lucy no tenía idea de que todo acabaría de esa forma, es más, si alguien le hubiera dicho un par de años atrás que así sería su futuro lo más probable es que se hubiera reido hasta romperse un par de costillas pues, ciertamente, parecía algo poco plausible.

Pero incluso ella sabía que lo que una vez ha comenzado a avanzar difícilmente podrá ser detenido.

,

Tal vez fue por que ese día en específico decidieron virar a la derecha en lugar de la izquierda o, tal vez, por que escogieron caminar por el camino corto de regreso a casa en lugar del largo….

**No tenían idea.**

**Sí, no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que el destino les tenía deparado. Ni a ella y a él.**

**…**

**..**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Así es nuestra vida pt1

**Capítulo 1: Así es nuestra vida pt.1**

**Año X789**

-¡Ahora démosle la bienvenida al Duque y la Duquesa Athens!

Los aplausos explotaron fervientes en aquella explanada. Las personas ruidosas festejan alegremente el aniversario de su ciudad como cada año, justo como marcaba su tradición.

El duque Athens saludo a todos como lo hacía siempre, pero la verdad era que estaba tratando duramente de mantenerse impávido ante el miedo que le corroía

por dentro. La mano que se aferraba a su brazo con gracia le apretó un poco fuerte llamándole la atención.

―Vamos señor, no este tan tenso. Trate de relajarse un poco que la gente está comenzando a notar su actitud.

El duque trago y una sonrisa nerviosa bailó en sus labios durante unos segundo antes de que está se acrecentarse. Intentó arduamente de hacer lo que se le pedía.

―Eso intento, Lucy-san…― bisbiseo entre sus apretados labios por su gran sonrisa que ahora era un poco más estable.

―No se preocupe, tenemos todo bajo control. Estando yo aquí nadie podrá tocarlo, ahora, manténgase erguido y seguro ―. El duque, aunque aún temeroso hizo lo mejor que pudo tal como ella le había dicho.

Lucy suspiro tras el delicado velo que actuaba como repelente de los fuertes rayos del sol, lo cual, fue muy conveniente para hacerse pasar por la esposa del duque

Athens ante toda la gente como lo hacía ahora. Saludó a todos como la verdadera duquesa le había indicado; sonriendo con naturalidad y gracia, pues la parte inferior

de su cara era lo único visible.

Ella había comenzado a cansarse ó más bien a aburrirse. Las ceremonias , los diversos eventos, juntas y demás en un solo día desde temprano en la mañana había comenzado a colmarle la paciencia en espera de su verdadero objetivo.

El duque había contratado los servicios de Fairy Tail tras recibir una amenaza de muerte hacia él y su esposa. Después de estudiar bien el panorama se había llegado a la conclusión de que, posiblemente, el día del ataque sería ese preciso día. El aniversario de la ciudad; donde el duque y la duquesa — cuya familia había sido y eran grandes benefactores de la ciudad durante generaciones— hacían una obligatoria aparición pública ante todo el pueblo y, sobre todo, al aire libre. Perfecto para un asesinato.

Así que para evitar percances se decidió que Lucy actuaría como la duquesa durante aquel eterno evento.

Las decoraciones eran esplendorosas y cautivantes , la gente se reunía por todas partes como un mar de personas, aun así, Lucy se dedicó a estudiar la situación desde donde estaba procurando no actuar demasiado obvia. Centro su mirada en el público y su mirada, después de siglos de vigilia, pronto captó una figura negruzca que se colaba entre todos los espectadores como una fantasmal sombra silenciosa, la cuál, se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Lucy entrecerró los ojos. ―¿Natsu?― llamó ella a través del pequeño lacrima de comunicación en forma de pendiente que colgaba de su oreja.

_―¿Viste algo?―_ contestó él, sonaba como si estuviera masticando algo y Lucy tuvo que ignorar a su estómago que no había probado bocado en horas por el estúpido festival.

―Detecté a alguien sospechoso entre la multitud…. se encuentra a treinta metros de ti aproximadamente…. En línea rescata desde tu posición– Aquél tipo comenzó a moverse más rápido por la gran explanada hacia ellos, empujando sin cuidado a la gente de su alrededor, logrando encender las alarmas de Lucy —. Natsu― dijo ella otra vez con más severidad al tiempo que trataba de obtener sus llaves de entre las capas de tela fina de su ostentoso atuendo ―. Ha comenzado a acercarse a nosotros, debe de ser él.

_―¡Ya me hago cargo!_

….

Natsu paseó su mirada por la plaza llena de gente desde el techo de un alto edificio aledaño a la plaza principal donde se aglomeraba la mayor parte de los participantes en el ruidoso evento. Se mantuvo masticando con calma un pedazo carne que había comprado por ahí en el festival mientras seguía de cerca el evento principal, actuando como todo un ninja que viajaba entre las sombras en la espera de entrar en acción cuando fuera requerido.

El atardecer ya estaba cerca y él seguía con su trabajo de vigilar a lo lejos.

Sostenía unos pesados binoculares en su mano libre centrando en su mayoría su atención en Lucy al par que una boba sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se veía tan hermosa aquel día vestida de esa manera, independientemente del tipo que estaba tomándola de la mano como si fueran la pareja más perfecta y feliz del planeta.

Natsu se tragó sus nacientes celos por enésima vez en el día.

—Si no fuera porque sé que esto es solo una misión… ¡Sino ya hubiera enterrado mi puño en su perfecta cara!

_—¿Natsu?—._ Oyó a Lucy llamarlo por la lacrima en forma de pendiente en su oreja y de inmediato se centró en ella a través de los binoculares.

—¿Viste algo?—. preguntó él de vuelta al tiempo que masticaba lo último que quedaba de su pedazo de carne.

— _Detecté a alguien sospechoso entre la multitud…. se encuentra a treinta metros de ti aproximadamente…. En línea rescata desde tu posición_—. Indicó ella con voz controlada y Natsu comenzó una rápida búsqueda por el lugar en un intento de dar con lo que Lucy veía. —_Natsu—._ Habló otra vez después de unos segundos de silencio —. _Ha comenzado a acercarse a nosotros, debe de ser él._

Natsu de inmediato se deshizo de su posición relajada y de un enérgico salto subió al borde del edificio en el que se encontraba. —¡Ya me hago cargo!— exclamó con un sonrisa exuberante guardando los binoculares dentro de sus ropas al par que acomodaba mejor su capucha qla cuál cubría a la perfección su rostro—. ¡Vamos Happy!—. Él dio un paso más por sobre el borde de la azotea y comenzó una caída libre hacia el suelo donde aterrizó con simpleza y agilidad adquirida con los años mast no evitó que más de un curioso se le quedará viendo con temor. —¿Estás en posición compañero?—. Preguntó Natsu a través de su lacrima.

— _¡Aye!_ —. Contestó Happy —. _Está acercándose cada vez más a Lucy y al duque. ¡Es fácil verlo desde mi posición!_

—Dame alguna descripción—. Se quejó—. Aquí todos están vestidos de la misma manera—. Gruñó él abriéndose paso entre la gente a su alrededor que burbujeaba con emoción.

—_¿Debería interceptarlo? Aún pareces muy lejos._

—Esa es una buena idea, lo dejo en tus manos.

_—¡Bien!_

Happy fue rodeado por una bola de humo en pleno aire antes de desaparecer de la vista de Natsu quien lo veía desde lo bajo completamente rodeado de un mar de gente.

Mientras tanto, centró su atención en lograr avanzar entre aquella masa de gente enardecida, por lo que solo le quedo confiar en Happy para que le ganará un poco de tiempo.

….

Fegg no era un simple invitado más en aquella celebración, oh no, él tenía algo que atender con la familia del duque...

Su familia había caído en desgracia desde que los Athens habían pisado aquella tierra.

Su familia, los Claurens, eran tiempo atrás, dueños de las tierras en donde estaba cada centímetro de cimiento de este pueblo que ahora festejaba sin pena alguna, pero entonces, aparecieron los Athens con su estúpida política y trato igualitario para todas las clases, la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo con aquellas absurdas reformas y los pocos que no aceptaban poco a poco fueron reducidos a nada en todo sentido.

Los Claurens parecían ser los únicos que entendían el verdadero funcionamiento del mundo y de la sociedad, simplemente era aberrante el pensar que podían ser comparados e igualados por una sarta de vulgares y sucios campesinos sin valor.

Pero nadie pareció importarle.

Los allegados, los aliados e incluso los sirvientes, todos, absolutamente todos los abandonaron a favor de los Athens dejando a los suyos a su suerte.

Cuando poco a poco toda su riqueza familiar desapareció, la compra de su última posición se volvió su única opción para sobrevivir, el pueblo al fin pasó a manos de los Athens y sus aliados. Aquel dinero no duró mucho y los Claurens volvieron a caer en desgracia ya que lo que hacía la fortuna de los Claurens era aquel pueblo y ahora ya no eran poseedores de él. Y por último, terminaron atrapados en un mundo al que nunca debieron pertenecer.

Todo por culpa de los Athens.

Habían perdido todo, todo excepto su profundo odio hacia los Athens un odio que trascendió durante generaciones al igual que sus genes.

Fegg había nacido con el único propósito de ver a los Athens caer y hacerles vivir la más exquisita de las miserias.

Era el comienzo básico de un excelso final. El llevaría a los Athens a su final desde adentro y elevaría al apellido Claurense en lo alto una vez más.

Recuperaría lo que siempre les perteneció.

.

..

...

Preparó su detonador por debajo de sus ropas, la yema de su dedo pulgar cosquilleba cuando rozaba impacientemente el botón una y otra vez. Las cargas de dinamita estaban colocadas a la perfección justo debajo del balcón donde el Duque y su esposa saludaban felizmente, todo estaba colocado a la perfección en espera de su activación, él sólo tenía que estar un poco más cerca para poder activarlas y ver el espectáculo de su vida entre la multitud.

En un mundo dominado por la magia nadie esperaria un ataque de ese calibre.

Un tirón en su ropa le hizo regresar de sus pensamientos sólo para encontrar a un mocoso de pelo azul y...¿orejas?—. Disculpe señor se le cayó esto—. alegó el niño estirando su mano hacia él dónde una moneda de oro relucía.

Fegg frunció el ceño importandóle poco el valor de aquello que se le entregaba—. Yo no perdí nada, déjame en paz niño—. Alegó él tratando de volver a avanzar, más el molesto crío no dejaba de ponerse en su camino.

—Pero si yo ví que se le cayó ¡Esto es de es de usted!

—¡No es mío!—. Gritó exasperado tomando al niño por el cuello de su traje —. Te dije que no es mío — siseó con voz peligrosa elevándolo en el aire, justo al nivel de su rostro—. Serás un buen niño y te apartadas de mi ¿Entendido? —. El niño sonrió un tanto nervioso pero sin atisbo de verdadero temor.

-¡Aye! -. Sonrió complaciente tras guardar la ostentosa moneda entre sus ropas.

—Oye tú, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —. Una voz amenazadora llegó por su izquierda y una fuerte mano se posó en su muñeca, estrujandóle, obligándolo a abrir su mano liberando al enano que de un salto lejos de él.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú? !—. escupió fúrico al tiempo que retraía su mano del fuerte agarre.

—Soy la persona que va a impedir que hagas lo que estás planeando, ahora…. hay que salir de aquí tranquilamente.— inquirió con voz neutra el misterioso tipo cubierto de arriba a abajo por una capucha negra.

—Te retó a que lo intentes—. bufó sacando una pequeña espada de entre su ropa, importandóle poco cuán amenazante se veía el intruso que, por lo visto, era cómplice del enano que ahora de resguardaba tras el sujeto con una sonrisita irritable.

Aquel desconocido no se inmutó ante su amenaza y en cambio sostuvo la espada por el filo, el cual rápidamente quemó al rojo vivo provocando que soltara el arma al instante con un fuerte siseó de dolor y un par de maldiciones. El arma se dobló por la mitad aún en la mano del hombre quien la soltó despectivamente en el suelo.

Fegg maldijo mentalmente y retrocedió un par de pasos.

¡¿Que demonios hacia un mago ahí?!

...

Por la expresión que puso aquel tipo Natsu entendió que no sabía nada de su estadía en el pueblo, al igual que todos los demás, lo cuál era bueno. Eso indicaba que habían cubierto muy bien sus pasos.

El hombre dió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de emprender una desesperada huída entre la multitud. Natsu chasqueó la lengua y lo siguió rápidamente absteniéndose de usar magia dado que había muchos civiles cerca y no quería que nadie saliera herido—. ¡Apártense! —. Vociferó fuertemente para dispersar a la gente —. ¡Aléjense de aquí!... ¡Y tú...detente!

El tipo se detuvo de repente, realmente se detuvo en seco y volteó a verle con sus ojos saltones y sonrisa desequilibrada al par que con una lentitud pasmosa sacó un objeto en forma de cilindro de color gris de entre su ropa —... No, no lo creo.

Natsu no sabía qué era lo que el tipo había sacado pero, lo que sí sabía, era que no era nada bueno.

Su puño colisionó con el rostro contrario justo en el momento en que el hombre oprimió el amenazador botón rojizo que resaltaba en la parte superior del objeto grisáceo. Este cayó pesadamente al suelo varios metros lejos de Natsu totalmente fuera de combate y el aparato se estrelló contra el suelo despedazandose en el acto.

Pero entonces, cuando pensó que había acabado un fuerte pitido resonó en los oídos de Natsu...

—¡Lucy!—. exclamó Natsu corriendo hacia el palco en donde aún se encontraba ella totalmente centrada en su papel—. ¡Lucy! ¡rápido...!

Lucy oyó su nombre a lo lejos y sólo le bastó girar la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Natsu para comprender.

_¡BOM!_

Una enorme explosión se suscitó en el palco, destruyendo los vidrios de las ventanas y partes del edificio comenzaron a caer sobre las personas cercanas al palco.

Natsu de inmediato saltó frente a los civiles como defensa, ya que estaban demasiado asustados y conmocionados como para moverse y huir del peligro.

Lanzó un ataque potente y casi de inmediato destrozó los trozos de concreto ardiente que venían hacia ellos convirtiéndolos en cenizas al instante. Absorbió el fuego que aún permanecía en y cerca del palco donde había estado Lucy y el Duque dejando solamente un abundante y espeso humo que lentamente se expandía por todos lados.

—Natsu...¿y Lucy? —. Le preguntó Happy aún en su forma humana al llegar a su lado y mirar aprensivamente los humeantes escombros en busca de Lucy. Natsu entrecerró los ojos en busca de cualquier indicio de movimiento entre el espeso humo, su nariz, al haber aquel penetrante olor a pólvora le era inútil.

—¿Natsu?

Natsu, sin verle, le palmeó la cabeza —. Tranquilo Happy, no es la primera vez que pasa esto...Lucy sabe como manejarlo— ...Y poco después un atisbo de luz dorada brillo entre el humo y lentamente se revelaron unas cuantas cúpulas doradas y enormes escombros por todas partes. En las cúpulas había personas, aterradas y en pánico pero al fin y al cabo vivas y a salvo.

No vio a Lucy ni al Duque.

Entonces, un tenue resplandor azul provino del agujero que momentos antes había sido el palco, poco después el resplandor desapareció y agua corrió por el humeante hoyo enfriando las paredes. Las cúpulas doradas comenzaron a deshacerse lentamente liberando a la gente dentro de ellas que no tardó en salir corriendo despavoridas.

Natsu sonrió orgulloso al ver el círculo mágico flotar encima del edificio que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más pequeño antes de desaparecer.

—¿Natsu? ¡¿Están todos bien?!—. pregunto Lucy a voz de grito al aparecer por el hoyo; su cuerpo brillaba suavemente mientras el traje celestial de Acuario era reemplazado por el elegante vestido que traía puesto antes de la explosión.

—¡Todo bien! —. contestó agitando su mano en lo alto. Bajo la capucha que había logrado mantener intacta en todo momento revelando sus largos y rebeldes mechones rosas mientras emprendía su camino hacia la zona de desastre.

—¡Dios! ¡Es Natsu-san de Fairy Tail!

—¡También Lucy-san y Happy!

Pronto comenzaron a sonar las exclamaciones fanáticas de todos a su alrededor como si hubieran olvidado que, hasta hace unos minutos, muchos de ellos estuvieron a punto de morir.

—¿Cómo está el Duque? —preguntó él una vez llegó debajo del hoyo ignorando todo el ruido a sus espaldas.

—¡Está bien!... ¡Sólo se desmayó!

—Yo voy por él—. Canturreó Happy volando hacia Lucy. Natsu esperó paciente viendo a Happy momentos después volar cuidadosamente con el Duque. Lucy y Happy parecían estar discutiendo algo terminando con el escueto asentimiento del gato quién llevó lejos del edificio dañando al Duque, hacia donde su comité y esposa lo esperaban con ansias.

—¿Me ayudas a bajar? Las puertas están trabadas—. preguntó Lucy desde lo alto.

—¡Cuando quieras!—. dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que Lucy le correspondió—. ¡Ahora!—. Lucy dio un pequeño salto hacia el vacío dejando que la fuerza de gravedad actuará sobre su cuerpo. Gritos y jadeos espantosos sonaron fuertemente en sus oídos mientras caía.

Se rió por un momento sabiendo que Natsu nunca la dejaría caer y, mucho menos, rozar el suelo.

Y como ya sabía, Natsu la captó en pleno descenso en sus brazos amortiguado perfectamente su caída —. Gracias.

—De nada—. Natsu sonrió —. Pero enserio te gusta brincar desde lo alto—. Lucy chocó suavemente ambas frentes en un gesto muy tierno e íntimo ya que sus rostros, en consecuencia, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sonrió.

— Es por que se que nunca me dejaras caer. Además es muy divertido.

Natsu sonrió en complicidad y cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse los vítores y gritos extasiados de la gente detrás de ellos rompieron al instante el momento.

Lucy resopló e hizo una mueca de disculpa hacia Natsu—. Tal vez más tarde...— Natsu asintió con pesadez y permitió que Lucy bajará de sus brazos. Y como si formará parte de su rutina saludaron al escandaloso público.

...

Actualmente él y Lucy se encontraban en una colina lejana al barullo del pueblo que podía oírse a lo lejos festejando su victoria a su manera.

Después de entregar al culpable y que el Duque recuperará la consciencia se dedicaron a pasear por los puestos en busca de la comida que Lucy ansiaba desesperadamente desde que el día empezó. Finalmente terminaron en dicha colina bajo el árbol que la coronaba. Para cuando llegaron ahí y terminaron con la comida que habían conseguido ya era de noche y Lucy dormitaba en su regazo.

Natsu se palmeó el estómago y resopló satisfecho pero todo sin hacer mucho ruido por el bien del sueño de Lucy que parecía muy cómoda en su lugar. Peinó su cabellera con premura en una caricia tranquilizadora, de aquellas que no se animaba a mostrar en público.

Unos vagos recuerdos llegaron a él mientras descansaba; todos y cada uno de ellos con Lucy como protagonista, disfrutando del momento, sin molestarse en perturbar su subconsciente al recordar los dolorosos momentos del pasado. Simplemente se concentró en ella. Y sin darse cuenta una vocecilla en lo profundo de su mente le recordó algo realmente certero.

No podría vivir sin Lucy. Ya no.

Y daba gracias que, al menos ella, no había sido apartada de su lado.

Hace bastante tiempo que dejó sus antiguas ambiciones de lado, Lucy, quien se había convertido en su sostén durante todos estos años, lenta pero constantemente se había convertido en su nueva meta en la vida.

Y sin darse cuenta, hacerla feliz le hacía feliz.

Y, el vivir por y para alguien era algo que realmente le gustaba. Sí, era aterrador el volverse completamente dependiente de la otra presencia pero era incluso más terrorífico perderla.

—Natsu...— murmuró Lucy adormilada sobre todo por las suaves caricias que él le proporcionaba.

—¿Hmn?

—Debemos de regresar pronto al gremio, el día del pago se acerca y…. hay que hacer un estimado de daños….

Natsu río—. No creo que los chicos se hayan pasado tanto como la última vez, estoy seguro que tu les hiciste entender muy bien el mensaje.

Lucy bufó al par que abría un solo ojo para observarle. —Es mejor no arriesgarse, cariño, además debe de haber una misión esperandonos en la repisa—. refutó ella con voz suave. Tono que, inconscientemente, usaba cuando estaba abierta a la persuasión de cualquier tipo.

—Oh, vamos, Lucy tómatelo con calma. Todo está controlado...además...— susurró juguetonamente posándose sobre ella, sus ojos brillaron con ternura y malicia —. Happy no está, no hay nadie cerca y no nos necesitarán hasta mañana...—. ronroneó al tiempo que llevaba los delicados brazos de Lucy por encima de su cabeza y descendía un poco su cuerpo sobre el contrario, aprisionándola debajo suyo. Lucy sonrió cómplice, entrelazado sus dedos con los de Natsu. Suspiró suavemente con expectación cuando sus alientos chocaron y sus narices se rozaron entre sí en una suave caricia.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron una explosión de sensaciones estalló en sus cuerpos.

Eran como fuegos artificiales multicolores.

Nunca se cansarían de aquella pasmosa sensación que les causaba estar juntos. El poder estar cada día de su vida el uno al lado del otro era como un sueño cumplido que nunca imaginaron tener, ni mucho menos, planearon.

Era tan inesperado que cada nuevo detalle resultaba fascinante.

Porque nunca pensaron que podrían o llegarían a amar a alguien de esa manera.

Para Natsu todo aquello que componía a Lucy ; las cosas malas, las cosas buenas, las bonitas y las feas, las amaba todas y cada una de ellas con todo su corazón y su ser.

Separaron sus labios lentamente y todo el mundo a su alrededor dejó de importar en cuanto se perdieron en la mirada contraria. Natsu se deleitó con el rostro sonrojado de la mujer que amaba; sus ojos húmedos brillaban como estrellas y sus labios tentadoramente rosas le llamaban casi de manera magnética. Tomo el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos, se sentía cálido bajo sus palmas y la sonrisa que ella le brindó al tiempo que se recargaba en su toque le calentó el corazón.

—No hay que regresar todavía—. Ofreció él con un tono como el que se usaría para sobornar a un niño pequeño.

—¿Realmente?

—El clima es bueno y agradable… y hace tiempo que no dormimos fuera...

Lucy frunció ligeramente los labios como si estuviera considerándolo duramente.

Natsu tenía razón, hace tiempo que no dormían fuera durante sus salidas ya que dormían en hoteles, posadas y en algunas pequeñas casa de seguridad que tenían regadas por toda Fiore.

Más en esta ocasión el ambiente parecía tener el carácter indicado para descansar a lado de la persona más importante en su vida y la que más amaba.—Bien—. Concedió Lucy acercándose un poco más al él en busca de algo de calor.

Natsu río ligeramente al sentir los dedos de Lucy popular en sus costados juguetonamente y que, poco a poco, tantearon su camino hacia el interior de su ropa. Su sonrisa se transformó en una coqueta e insinuante —. Oh, Lucy, ¿Que intentas hacer?

Lucy, aunque sonrojada, contestó con normalidad, como si fuera un asunto de lo más banal —. Tocándote, no lo he hecho en tres días—. La intrusión de sus brazos terminó por elevar hasta la mitad de la espalda las ropas de Natsu. Sus manos se detuvieron en sus marcados omoplatos; tanteo y apretó la caliente piel bajo sus dedos en puntos de presión que ella sabía, hacían a Natsu sentirse extraña y placenteramente débil, así que captando los caprichos de su propio cuerpo, Natsu se tensó ligeramente bajo su suave y frío toque.

Su fuerza falló y sus extremidades se encontraron temblando. Un suave gemido salió de sus labios.

Lucy sonrió inocente y apretó un poco más fuerte antes de relajar su agarre decidiendo, simplemente, descansar sus dedos sobre la suave piel depositando ligeros besos con la punta de sus dedos.

Natsu respiro profundamente—. Eso fue injusto, Lucy.

—No todo puede ser justo en esta vida...además...tú fuiste el que me provocó primero.

Lucy deslizó aún más sus manos por la amplia espalda; fue una caricia lenta y tentativa...y sólo se detuvo una vez llegó al límite donde la prenda chocó con los brazos. Natsu no necesito que Lucy le dijera qué debía hacer. Se separó un poco de ella y el mismo término de sacarse la ahora estorbosa tela. Lucy aprovechó el momento para empujarle y llevarlo sobre su espalda para después poder sentarse sobre su regazo, y nuevamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Sabías que esto iba a pasar—. Reprochó ella en voz baja contra los labios de Natsu. Un suave suspiro lleno de expectación abandonó su boca cuando unos traviesos dedos serpentearón en su espalda deshaciendo el primer botón de su vestido.

—Tal vez.

—Ni se te ocurra romperlo...—. Susurró Lucy antes de unir sus labios de manera casi desesperada a los Natsu.

Ambas lenguas lucharon con vehemencia en la boca de Lucy arrancándole un gemido que quedó ahogado en su garganta.

Uno, dos, tres botones fueron abiertos con desespero y un suspiro necesitado se le escapó poco después de que sus bocas se separaran por un momento en busca de aire y no pudo evitar jadear cuando la ardiente mano de Natsu tocó la sensible piel de su espalda expuesta.

—Natsu…

Natsu dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho peligrosamente expuesto soltando un resoplido—. Joder...sólo tú sabes cómo descomponerme —. Sus fuertes manos dejaron solamente el último botón sin deshacer y lentamente se desplazaron al rostro de Lucy acunándolo entre sus manos. La beso suavemente repetidas veces, de manera tentativa, tratando de mantener por un poco más de tiempo su autocontrol. Inhaló entrecortadamente al ver las manos de Lucy deslizar hacia abajo por sus hombros la fina tela que él se había dedicado a desabrochar.

No apartó la mirada del tentador espectáculo que Lucy desarrollaba ante sus ojos… la prenda terminó deslizándose por su abdomen hasta detenerse en su cintura, sostenida únicamente por ese único botón que había dejado en el olvido.

—Eres hermosa...—. Natsu jadeó abrazándola y depositando unos cuantos besos en su cuello. Lucy deslizó sus brazos por los hombros de Natsu abrazándose a su cuello.

Se quedaron un momento así, abrazados, disfrutando de las caricias que se brindaban hasta que Lucy se removió un poco sobre el regazo de Natsu arrancando un gemido de los dos.

Era como si las llamas que habían logrado mantener bajo calma hasta hace unos momentos estallarán con violencia nuevamente en su interior derritiéndolos completamente dando paso a una oleada de incontrolable euforia.

Ella se restregó un poco más contra Natsu y él serpenteó sus manos debajo de la suave tela que escondía las piernas de Lucy y siguió subiendo y subiendo arañando superficialmente su ascenso mientras los besos se dirigieron hacia la rojiza y jadeante boca que no hacía otra cosa más que invitarle a invadirla.

La fricción aumentó al igual que sus jadeos y gemidos apenas contenidos sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

—Como desearía poder arrancarte toda esta estorbosa tela—. gruño él frustrado de que las finas capas de tela no dejarán de meterse en su camino. Lucy ignoró su comentario y deslizó una de sus manos entre los dos hasta que encontró el botoncillo del pantalón de Natsu desabrochándolo con poca dificultad.

Natsu contuvo el aire cuando aquella curiosa mano se introdujo en sus pantalones tomando una zona muy peligrosa, su voz se descompuso, pero aún así, una sonrisilla socarrona estiró las esquinas de sus labios, de igual modo Lucy correspondió solo que su sonrisa destilaba una diabólica ternura.

Realmente fue un hermoso festival.

.

..

...

...

Capítulo 1: Así es nuestra vida pt.1


	3. Capítulo 2: Así es nuestra vida Pt 2

**Capítulo: 2. Año X789 —Así es nuestra vida prt.2—**

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos con pereza y por un momento no logro reconocer donde estaba.

Había tenido un sueño que había parecido eterno, pero no lograba recordar de qué trataba y en su lugar la confusión la embargó por unos largos minutos hasta que su mente se aclaró casi por completo. El lugar a su lado en la cama estaba solo y no se podía sentir siquiera algunos vagos rastros de calidez. Se levantó de la cama y se movió por su cuarto tambaleante aún debido al sueño.

—Natsu….— llamó ella con voz ronca y tallando sus ojos con ambas manos en un intento de despertar completamente. Revisó el pulcro y profundo baño pero no encontró a nadie, pasó por el colorido cuarto de Happy pero se encontró con el mismo resultado. Siguió buscando por las diferentes habitaciones de la casa que compartía con Natsu y Happy desde hace mucho tiempo ya pero al no encontrar nada en ninguna de estás bajo por la escaleras hacía el piso de abajo para intentar probar suerte en la cocina o en la sala. — ... Natsu… —. Volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte pero siguió sin obtener respuesta.

Entonces, cuando estaba en pleno descenso por las escaleras pensando en buscar en el jardín trasero el sonido de llaves resonó detrás de la puerta para que, poco después, Natsu apareciera junto con Happy por la puerta. Al verla el rostro de Natsu se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya te levantaste?, nosotros planeábamos regresar antes de que lo hicieras. ¿Nos tardamos tanto?— Esa última pregunta iba dirigida hacia Happy que solamente se encogió de hombros que con voz animada le deseo buenos días a Lucy que está, al apenas despertar no contaba con la energía suficiente como para responder de manera coherente y efusiva como aquél par.

Happy voló hacia el piso de arriba antes de regresar con su pequeña mochila tras su espalda. — Bueno, ¡ahora iré a visitar a los Exed! ¡Volveré luego! — dijo el gato alegremente mientras salía volando por una ventana de la sala que se encontraba abierta —. ¡Estaré de regreso en unas horas!

— ¡Bien, Ten cuidado!

— ¿Tenemos misión?— preguntó Lucy al tiempo que terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Era lógico, ya que Happy siempre visitaba a los Exed antes de partir a una misión ya que no sabían cuánto podría tardar en regresar.

Y aunque los gatos voladores percibían el tiempo de manera distinta, siendo que bien podrían irse un par de meses y ellos lo sentirían con un par de días solamente, Happy encontraba agradable convivir con su misma especie con los cuales había encontrado consuelo luego de perder a sus amigos, Lili y Charles. Y ellos no tenían inconveniente alguno en que Happy se despejará a su manera.

Natsu le sonrió con cansancio y asintió entregándole un pequeño papel donde tenían los datos más pertinentes de la misión. Le dió una rápida mirada al par que preguntaba nuevamente: –¿Cuándo salimos?

— Mañana por la mañana. Tenemos tres días para llegar allá, el sitio de encuentro es en Crocus.

Lucy dobló el papel por la mitad y lo dejó sobre una mesita alta que estaba al ras de las escaleras — No queda otra opción más que tomar el tren... —. De inmediato oyó a a Natsu gimotear a modo de protesta— ¡Vamos, Natsu! ¡no pongas esa cara! no pasara nada, yo estaré contigo.

— Odio los trenes —. Se quejó Natsu con un puchero infantil. Lucy rodó los ojos pero finalmente sonrió con ternura hacia él.

— Yo estaré ahí para ti, no te preocupes por ello. — Natsu le sonrió de igual manera dejando de lado por un momento su infantil teatro antes de dar un sonoro aplauso animado—. ¡Vamos a comer Lucy! Tenemos muy poco tiempo. — Natsu la tomó por la mano y la arrastró hacia la cocina.

Lucy solo pudo suspirar con un poco de gracia oculta en dicho suspiro y apretó ligeramente la mano del hombre frente a ella. Sonrió. Aun después de tanto tiempo, incluso después de casi todos habían desaparecido, ya sea por algún capricho del destino o alguna otra razón…. No importaba realmente, aun a pesar de todo Natsu nunca la abandonó. Pensaba seriamente que a pesar de la desgracia que se había cernido sobre ellos; perdiendo casi todo lo que más amaban en menos de una semana, no podía estar más agradecida con el cruel destino de haber hecho razonar a Natsu hace cinco años, porque de no ser así Natsu, seguramente, hubiera subido a aquel barco y hubiera desaparecido al igual que todos sus amigos lo hicieron. El solo pensar en la remota idea de que él pudo haber corrido la misma suerte le aterraba de sobremanera. No hubiera podido sobrevivir sin él.

Porque todos ellos la salvaron de sí misma.

Pero ahora solo tenía a Natsu.

Y Natsu la había salvado de caer.

— Por cierto, Lucy…. —Natsu le llamó al tiempo que picaba desinteresadamente la yema de los huevos que se encontraban en su plato. Normalmente Natsu preparaba algo más ostentoso para el desayuno pero por escasa vez habían optado por algo más bien sencillo —. ¿Hay algún lugar al que quisieras ir cuando terminemos la misión?—. El rostro de Lucy se iluminó casi de inmediato tan pronto como esa cuestión fue soltada y Natsu sonrió triunfal en lo privado de su mente.

Lucy palmeo su tenedor contra sus labios pensando en un lugar.

— Quisiera ir a un Onsen…— dijo ella con tono soñador tras pensarlo durante unos segundos—. ¡Llevamos meses sin ir a uno!... ¿Te parece bien?

Natsu le sonrió complaciente y emocionado por su elección —. Si es lo que tú deseas. Seguro será divertido. Además tenemos mucho dinero y ni siquiera lo gastamos.— dijo él como si se acabara de dar cuenta de dicho detalle.

Lucy resopló sin abandonar su sonrisa.

— Es en caso de emergencia, Natsu—. Le recordó inclinándose sobre la mesa —. De otro modo no habría sentido alguno en ahorrar. Y no es que no queramos gastarlo, sino que no tenemos tiempo de hacerlo, pero dime, ¿De qué trata el trabajo? La nota que me diste no cuenta mucho

Natsu parpadeó —. ¿No te lo dije?...bueno se supone que debemos de dirigirnos a Crocus y ahí nos darán los detalles de la misión. Tampoco se mucho sobre los detalles, al menos no más allá de lo que te entregué...

—¿Crocus?... Ahora que lo pienso es muy raro que ellos pidan ayuda de un gremio.— ella y Natsu asintieron de acuerdo con el punto de Lucy. Y era cierto, Crocus era una ciudad que se encargaba de sus propios problemas sin ayuda externa y eso, por sí sólo, ya destilaba extrañeza.

— Al parecer alguien nos recogerá en la entrada de la ciudad.

Lucy lo miro extrañada—. ¿Recogernos? ¿Quiénes son los contratistas realmente?... —. Rió con algo de sarcasmo y Natsu se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé en realidad, pero dijeron que lo sabríamos en cuanto nos reuniéramos con el cliente. No es algo que realmente debería de importarnos. Pero no te preocupes Lucy que, ante todo, siempre será mi prioridad.— Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, claramente complacida con su descuidada respuesta.

— Haz aprendido a alagar a una mujer con los años.— Dijo Lucy con orgullo por él.

Natsu inclinó la cabeza un poco en incomprensión —. No fue un alago —. Aclaró él —. Simplemente es la realidad. Además no eras cualquier mujer, Lucy, eres la mujer que amo y mi esposa—. Lucy se sonrojo aun mas, tanto, que tuvo que echarse aire así misma con su mano.

— ¡Oh, Oh! ¿Pero qué pasa contigo el día de hoy? — dijo Lucy con voz chillona por la repentina emoción. Natsu se rió por las graciosas reacciones de Lucy.

Porque era realmente cierto que para Natsu no existía cosa más importante que Lucy y él la protegería con su vida de ser necesario. Lucy siempre sería su prioridad.

…

_Dos días después..._

_Crocus. Entrada principal de la ciudad._

Natsu, Lucy y Happy esperaban pacientemente en la entrada de la ciudad como se les fue indicado por su contratista en espera de aquel que los llevaría con él.

Lucy estaba ansiosa y en extremo emocionada por estar en Crocus, no era la primera vez que iba a la ciudad capital claro está, pero su trabajo no le llevaba a sitios tan lujosos como lo era la capital de Fiore, no solo eso, sino que también al ser la capital podías encontrar millones de cosas de diferentes partes del mundo. Ella brincoteo en su lugar ya saboreando el momento de cuando terminaran su misión para dar un paseo por las tiendas de Crocus junto a Natsu y Happy. Nada sería mejor que un viaje de compras, después, visitar algún restaurante de la zona y por último, un relajante baño en un Onsen.

Lucy agradeció por primera vez en su vida por el tener tanto dinero, de no ser así, gustos como esos les serían imposibles, como llego a ser en tiempos pasados.

— ¡Miren!— exclamó Happy— ¡Hay viene un carruaje!

Todos centraron su mirada en el carruaje que se veía a lo lejos preguntándose vagamente si ese sería su transporte o simplemente era algún burgués que iba de salida. Basta con decir que la faz de Natsu se volvió verde tan solo con ver el suave balanceo del carruaje.

No estuvieron totalmente seguros de si era o no su transporte hasta que el lujoso carruaje tirado por cuatro enormes corceles negros se detuvo justamente frente a ellos. El joven conductor, que estaba ataviado en un ostentoso uniforme blanco con decoraciones doradas, bajo de este y les abrió las puertas del carruaje invitándoles a entrar.

— ¿Cómo sabe que somo nosotros?— le pregunto Lucy tratando de descubrir alguna trampa. El conductor simplemente le sonrió alegremente y casi emocionado.

—¡Eso no es necesario!— exclamó emocionado.— ¡Ustedes son Lucy-sama y Natsu-sama! Son inconfundibles. —. El chico casi parecía brillar—. Son la pareja de magos más famosa de Fiore, por supuesto, ¡Happy-sama también está con ustedes son! ¡Es un verdaderos placer conocerlos a los tres! —. El joven conductor se inclinó ante ellos 90 grados, brillando aún más intensamente que antes, de sus enormes ojos, pequeñas estrellitas parecían brincar de un lado a otro.

Un sudor nervioso recorrió su sien y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos acercándose un poco más Natsu. Ella y Happy se miraron mutuamente por un largo segundo, preguntándose si era buena idea subirse a aquel transporte.

El chico después levantó la cabeza con violencia como si acabara de recordar algo realmente importante. Rápidamente se dió a la tarea de abrir la puerta del carruaje y realizar un elegante gente con su mano para indicar el camino.— ¡Oh!, Por favor suban yo los llevaré a su destino. Es mejor apresurarnos si no se enojaran conmigo por tardar tanto, así que, por favor….

— …Está bien…

Cuando estaban a punto de subir los pequeños escalones del carruaje la burbujeante voz nerviosa del conductor los detuvo.— …¡Natsu-sama! ¡Lucy-sama! ¡Happy-sama!

— Eh… ¿Yo también?

— ¡¿Podrían por favor ser tan amables de otorgarme su autógrafo?!

— ….¿Claro?

…

La cara de Lucy se mantuvo en blanco desde el momento en que bajó del lujoso carruaje media hora después de haberse subido a éste, mientras, Natsu y Happy, que estaban a su lado, silbaron impresionados con el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Lucy se giró hacia sus acompañantes de manera casi mecánica aún manteniendo su expresión totalmente en blanco.

— …Na… ¿Natsu?— balbuceó Lucy apuntando con un dedo tembloroso hacia la enorme infraestructura que se alza frente a ellos.— ¿Quién demonios es nuestro cliente exactamente?— Natsu se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño pensativamente.

— Fui totalmente honesto cuando dije que no tenía idea de quién era el cliente.— alegó el a modo de defensa.— No quiso dar a conocer su identidad y tampoco es como si yo hubiera podido hacer mucho, ¿No? ¿Neh, Happy?— Natsu volteó hacia su compañero alado en busca de apoyo pero este solo desvió la mirada, ignorandole, optando por apartarse de problemas futuros.

Un verdadero amigo sabe cuándo es imposible ofrecer ayuda.

— Natsu…— Lucy se vió interrumpida de su alegato cuando uno de los guardias del castillo se acercó a ellos con pasos presurosos y pesados debido a su enorme armadura.

— ¿Son ustedes los magos?— preguntó jadeante una vez llegó a su lado y antes de que pudiera decir algo Happy afirmó que, efectivamente, ellos eran los magos que aparentemente habían contratado.— Muy bien.— respiró.— Síganme por aquí, por favor. Su majestad les atenderá de inmediato.— Lucy pellizcó el brazo de Natsu con molestia. Suspirando internamente se lamentó por primera vez en el día. El primero de muchos al parecer. Natsu le dio una sonrisilla nerviosa al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

Lucy suspiró derrotada. ¿Cómo?, que alguien por favor le dijera… ¿Cómo de todas las personas terminaron siendo contratados por el mismísimo Rey de Fiore? ¿Ah?

Carajo.

….

— Sean bienvenidos señores magos, soy el Rey, Thoma E. Fiore. He escuchado mucho de ustedes, me es un gusto el finalmente conocerlos en persona, lástima que sea bajo estas horribles condiciones y el inevitable secretismo.— El rey Thoma les sonrió penosamente a modo de disculpa desde el ostentoso trono en el que su pequeña humanidad se posaba.

— ¡Oh, no se preocupe, su majestad!— inquirió presurosa Lucy—. Nosotros entendemos perfectamente, ¿Verdad Natsu?—. Picó levemente los costados de Natsu con su codo buscando alguna reacción de él, en respuesta Natsu asintió vehemente sin intentar siquiera abrir la boca por mera precaución.

— Pero… ¿Usted nos contrató?— pregunto dudoso Happy recargándose en la pierna de Natsu.

— Así es, mi gatuno amigo.— Thoma se frotó sus manos nerviosamente, en su rostro una mueca triste se dibujó—. He oído innumerable cantidad de veces que los mejores magos para manejar las misiones de este calibre son los Dragneel, de Fairy Tail, y es debido a eso del porque los mande a contratar, es algo de vital importancia.

— Decir que somos los mejores es ir un poco lejos….

— ¿De qué trata…?— dijo Natsu comenzando a cuestionarse seriamente su política sobre acceder a cualquier trabajo siempre y cuando fuera bien pagado. Él lo que menos quería era repercutir a su familia.

El rey Thoma dudó un momento pero cuando soltó un suspiro que reflejaba una inmensa pesadez decidió que decirlo todo sin ningún tipo de encriptación era lo mejor que podía hacer. — La…. La princesa de Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore, ha desaparecido y no se ha logrado dar con su paradero desde hace una semana. Nuestros esfuerzos por dar con su paradero han sido inútiles….. así que mi último recurso son ustedes...

— Entonces….

—Exacto.— concedió el pequeño Rey —. Su misión es traer de vuelta a la princesa, sana y salva devuelta al reino.

Lucy suspiró pesadamente en el fondo de su mente pero exteriorizó una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Entendemos su majestad…pero esta misión….

— ¿Oh?, ¿será acaso por la recompensa? ¡No se preocupen por ello!— . Aseguró presuroso y visiblemente ansioso—. La recompensa que se planteó en un inicio fue solo para atraerlos, pero les aseguro que la verdadera recompensa es mayor. El dinero no es algo que me preocupe. Y esto, más que nada, no es una petición mía como Rey, sino como padre… Así que por favor…

Lucy mordió su labio inferior un poco renuente, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más Natsu comenzó a hablar.

— Lo haremos—. Sentenció él con voz y rostro serio —. Independientemente de la recompensa traeremos de vuelta a su hija, aún si tenemos que sacarla del mismísimo centro de la tierra.— Lucy de inmediato abandonó sus réplicas no formuladas, pues, el tono que había usado Natsu no permitía un _NO_ como respuesta.

Suspiró —. Bien, lo haremos.

—¡Muchas gracias!—. El Rey se inclinó ante ellos causando los gritos ahogados de más de uno de los que se encontraban presentes en aquel gran salón. Lágrimas apenas contenidas se asomaban por sus ojos, los claros signos de que era algo realmente importante para él.

_Y ahí iban otra vez._

…..

—Veamos… —. Comenzó Lucy mientras daba vueltas por su habitación de hotel con libreta y lápiz en mano —. La última vez que vieron a la princesa fue hace una semana, después de que ella tuviera un discusión con el Rey durante la cena… ¿Verdad?—. Textualizo ella según lo que Natsu le dictaba de otra pequeña libreta donde había desordenadas notas por doquier que tomaron de todos aquellos que habían visto a la princesa Hisui por última vez aquél fatídico día.

Natsu asintió y cambió de página.— Aquí dice que no termino de comer y se retiró a su habitación y desde entonces ya no tuvieron noticia o avistamiento de ella...— dictó con voz modulada y lenta al tiempo que Lucy transcribía la versión limpia en su libreta—. También un guardia dice haberla visto a mitad de la madrugada caminando por los pasillos, pero, nunca la vió regresar…

— ¿Tal vez bajó a la cocina?—. Pregunto adormilado Happy quién ya estaba a instante de caer rendido —. No termino de comer. Pudo ir a la cocina por algo de comer.

— ¡Buen punto Happy!—. Le felicitó Natsu—. Tal vez sea cierto Lucy.

— Plausible, pero también está la posibilidad de que en un ataque de rebeldía adolescente decidió simplemente escapar de casa—. Agregó Lucy parando su andar por el cuarto—. Yo entiendo de alguna manera, eso sin contar que llegué a hacerlo muchas veces... Un impulso que pudo no haber terminado muy bien

—… Parecemos detectives ahora mismo.— rió Natsu—. Se que es una misión muy importante, pero no hay que negar que es emocionante, ¿Verdad Happy?

— ¡Aye!

Lucy torció sus labios en una mueca—. ¡Ustedes dos son incorregibles! Esto es realmente serio—. Natsu hizo un puchero infantil e interiormente sonrió malicioso. Espero un momento hasta que Lucy se acercara a él y la pescó por la cintura llevándola con él hacia el suelo. Lucy chilló sorprendida y forcejeó un poco antes de quedarse quieta sabiendo que era inútil pelear por su libertad.

— ¡Vamos Lucy, no puede ser tan malo!—. Le animo Natsu quién, era claro, estaba totalmente _encendido_ y emocionado al respecto de su nueva misión. Lucy resopló rendida.

— Eres todo un caso, Natsu.

Natsu solo rió puerilmente.

— Mañana será un largo día.

……

—Demonios. — maldijo Natsu probando la dureza de la barras de la celda en la que se encontraban con golpes tentativos en busca de las partes débiles del hierro fundido que les apricionaba —. _¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?_

— Ahora...— inició Lucy con algo de sorna en su tranquila voz. — ¿Quién fue el que dijo que no podía ser tan malo?— Natsu hizo una mueca y giró su rostro desentendido —. Prueba el sabor de tu error, cariño.— se burló rebuscando entre su ropa en sinuosos lugares que lograron que Natsu se distrajera de a momentos causando que Lucy le diera un par de miradas reprobatorias, obligándolo a girarse para que vigilara y advirtiera sobre la posible llegada de los _guardias_.

— No puedes culparme del todo Luce —. Se quejo él tras darse la vuelta —. Era necesario entrar aquí. Es parte del plan. De _nuestro _plan.

— Lo sé, lo sé.— replicó ella acomodando su ropa de nuevo en su lugar —. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que esto no me guste… Bien, la tengo. Gane~— Lucy, victoriosa, sacó una llave un tanto oxidada que se había guardado entre sus ropas después de la primera sesión de _tortura_ del grupo de bandidos por los que se habían dejado capturar hace aproximadamente dos días, la roto entre sus dedos presumiéndola ante el.

Natsu enarco una ceja, claramente divertido. Puesto que la persona que había dicho que estaban en una misión MUY importante (que no debían de tomarse las cosas a la ligera porque era algo muy, muy serio) había decidido de pronto que hicieran una apuesta. ¿Quién de ellos dos podría hacerse primero con la llave de la celda sin ser descubierto? El ganador tendría como recompensa una cena especial hecha por el perdedor. Y era muy obvio quién de los dos estaba más ansioso con la idea de comida —. Veo que después de todo si la conseguiste.

— Jeje… No fue tan difícil.

— Lucy… puedo ver la ambición en tus ojos.— murmuró él al ver la avariciosa expresión de Lucy. Dicha maltrecha llave era la que, en teoría, abría todas y cada una de las puertas de aquel podrido lugar. "_La llave maestra_".

Sus _enemigos _no eran más que un puñado de idiotas que se componía de bandidos prófugos y magos sin gremio que se dedicaban a asaltar y saquear los poblados aledaños por ello, Lucy había supuesto, basándose más que nada en la lógica, que aquel grupo había estado dedicándose desde su aparición a recolectar un jugoso botín.

Todos eran unos idiotas, de eso no le cabía la más mínima duda al par de magos, pero lo que no podían negar es que a pesar de ser tan tontos estaban muy bien coordinados, obviamente seguían las órdenes de alguien mucho más inteligente que sus propios subordinados.

Natsu solo pudo hacer silencio ante el empeño de su mujer en conseguir dicha llave puesto que Lucy había estado muy ansiosa por probar sus ágiles manos y ella había hecho oídos sordos cuando le dijo que él simplemente podría abrir cualquier puerta que ella deseara con un solo golpe y que no era necesaria una apuesta para obtener una cena ostentosa hecha por él. Ella se negó con una sonrisa y le resto importancia, claramente empeñada en llevar a cabo sus ambiciones.

Él no deseó tentar su suerte.

Llevaban alrededor de cinco días desde que habían aceptado la misión de parte del rey.

Los primeros tres días se habían dedicado totalmente a recopilar información de aquí y allá. Actuaron como genuinos detectives investigando e interrogando por todas partes a todo tipo de personas, lo más divertido fue el infiltrarse al _bajo mundo_ de la magia para conseguir información sobre todas las bandas, pandillas y gremios oscuros que habían circulado por la zona últimamente y si hubo algún comentario sobre la familia real un tanto sugerente que implicará un rapto. Realmente no les gustaba embriagarse con alcohol mal habido, pero, en el _bajo mundo_ no podías obtener nada si no pagabas por ello y eso incluía los tragos que tuvieron que tomar a cambio de que un tabernero abriera la boca y desviara sus astutos ojos hacia otro lado.

Sin embargo, cuando bebían en lugares asi les recordaba sus inicios y la primera vez que tuvieron que recurrir a aquellos lugares: la peor borrachera y el peor dolor de cabeza que hubieran tenido. Fue una gran lección de vida sin duda. Sobre todo cuando te despiertas en con ardor en tu espalda debido a que cuando estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera recuerdas tú propio nombre, alguien le había convencido de que era buena idea ir y hacerse un ostentoso e intrincado tatuaje de un dragón en dicho lugar.

Lucy no había despertado mejor aquel día. Solo por no decir que, al parecer, habían logrado convencerla de la misma manera que a él. Con lo que ella llamaría (una semana y tres días después de que el enojo y las ansias de matar se calmaran en su interior)un hermoso mar de estrellas

Como sea. Después de esos escasos días de investigación habían logrado dar con un par de pequeños indicios, con lo que habían decidido trazar su plan en base a ello.

Al parecer había una banda que se hacía llamar_ Black Grimm_ que había estado haciendo mucho ruido en los últimos meses; asaltando a pueblos indefensos y puntos de comercio, tal parecería que un par de miembros habían pasado hace dos semanas por el bar que habían visitado y había estado presumiendo y jactándose de que su jefe tenía planeado un gran golpe que los pondría enlo alto de los más buscados y pondrían hasta al mismísimo Rey Thoma a temblar. Eso era lo único que habían necesitado para centrarse en _Black Grimm._

Su plan consistía en tres simples y sencillas etapas:

Primero. Sabían a la perfección de la fama de la que eran dueños, sea buena o mala, también sabían de la para nada buena voluntad que los bandidos y gremios oscuros les tenían pues siempre estaban al tanto de sus movimientos en el caso de que fueran los siguientes en su lista. Así que el inicio de su plan era pasear casualmente en la montaña, en la que muchos suponían, los miembros de _Black Grimm_ se escondían. El resultado fue encontrarse rodeados en cuestión de segundos por un grupo grande de aquellos que eran sus principales sospechosos, después, provocarlos no fue realmente difícil pues solo tuvieron que que actuar un tanto desinteresados ante el peligro en el que se encontraban lastimando así el sumamente inflado ego de _Black Grimm_, todo aquello fue hecho con cuidado, según su plan, y para completar la extensa primera parte, se permitieron ser milagrosamente vencidos tras una corta lucha sin muchos forcejeos y un par de lamentos perfectamente ensayados horas atrás.

.

_— Wahhhh…. — murmuró Happy quién se encontraba sentado en una gruesa rama de un alto árbol, muy por encima del espectáculo que se estaba montando en el suelo y perfectamente oculto de todos. — Si no es por que los vi ensayar esa dramática separación juraría que es real… ¿No lo crees así Virgo-chin?_

_Virgo, quién estaba sentada a su lado y levemente inclinada hacia adelante viendo todo el montaje asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras._

_— La actuación de Natsu-sama ha mejorado en demasía desde la última vez que la presencie._

_Happy rió tras oír palabras altisonantes por parte de Natsu a través de su transmisor lacrima que colgaba del delgado collar en su cuello. — Aunque no lo creas eso es debido a mi extenuante entrenamiento, lo puse en forma y está mostrando los resultados de esas interminables horas._

_— Como era de esperarse de Happy-sama, siempre tan emprendedor, logró lo que Lucy-sama veía como una causa perdida — repuso Virgo realmente impresionada y dando silenciosos aplausos para honrar la obra de Happy._

_— Basta, harás que me sonroje. — dijo Happy a modo de broma al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar de un salto cuando noto que la parvada de sujetos comenzaba a desaparecer a través de la espesa maleza que cubría el bosque, llevándose con ellos a sus indefensos compañeros. Virgo se levantó junto a él y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que Happy asintió y elevó la cabeza hacia su dirección, sus alas ya estaban desplegadas.— Virgo-chin vamos a comenzar con la persecución, cuando aseguremos la posición de ese par me reemplazarás y así podré regresar y notificar al grupo de la guardia Real que está estacionada a las afueras del pueblo, ¿Entendido?_

_Virgo asintió escuetamente. — Así será._

_— ¡Okey! —. Ambos chocaron palmas y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios — ¿Comenzamos?_

_. _

La segunda etapa dependía mucho de las mentes simples de sus captores.

Ellos, por sí solos, eran valiosos por su reputación, así que nadie los mataría en el acto, sino que los mantendría presos y tal vez los golpearían una que otra vez en busca de información valiosa que pudiera serles de utilidad —Eso en especial no era del agrado de Natsu pero ya tenía en la mira a quienes sufrirían su venganza— posteriormente intentarían conseguir la posición de la princesa, si ella estaba en la misma localización que ellos seguirán con el plan, de no ser así, simplemente se harían cargo de ellos rápidamente e iniciarán nuevamente con su búsqueda.

El hacerlos hablar sobre sus supuestos logros no era difícil ya que parecía estar escrito en los genes de todos esos idiotas el enumerar todas sus victorias. Y en una de aquellas sesiones Natsu había obtenido la información que buscaba pues, sin querer, le habían confirmado después de un duro golpe en el estómago que la princesa había estado con ellos todo el tiempo desde que la habían raptado de los jardines reales.

.

_Natsu se dobló sobre sí mismo cuando un fuerte golpe impactó de manera certera en su abdomen, tosió con fuerza mientras sentía la ira acumularse de manera lenta pero consisa._

_Demonios. Se las pagarían con sangre, de eso estaba más que seguro._

_— Bien basura, ¿No va siendo hora de que sueltes de una vez que es lo que los trajo por nuestro territorio? ¿Quién los mandó hacia nosotros? ¿Cómo dieron con este lugar? — pregunto Grasa 1, como a Natsu se le había dado por llamarle puesto que no deseaba perder el tiempo aprendiendo nombres innecesarios._

_— ¿Tú territorio? — se burló Natsu mirando a Grasa 1 de manera retadora al par que sentía como Grasa 2 y Grasa 3 apretaban el agarre que tenían sobre sus brazos. Grasa 1 rechino los dientes y dio otro fuerte golpe que le dio la excusa perfecta a Natsu para justificar sus futuros actos._

_— Debo de darte eso, Salamander, eres más callado de lo que me imaginé, sin dudas eres más discreto que la Princesita que trajeron el otro día._

_— Cierto, una bofetada y sale disparada. Para ser la heredera de Fiore no es más que una debilucha. — rió Grasa 3 sin vergüenza._

_Natsu, por su parte, sonrió. — ¿Tan grande te sientes después de haber golpeado una chica? Una Princesa dijiste, ¿No? — soltó esta vez una carcajada seca pero que secretamente estaba cargada de victoria puesto que había conseguido la información que habían venido a buscar, la razón principal por la cual se estaba permitiendo ser golpeado por tres idiotas. — Misterio resuelto, así que ustedes son parte de la panda de idiotas que se le ocurrió la gran idea de secuestrar a la Princesa Hisui… I. D. I. O. T. A. S_

_— Maldito…. — gruñó Grasa 2 detrás de él. — No tienes magia gracias al estigma que grabaron en ti pero aún así sigues actuando tan altivo._

_— Tal vez debamos de borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes, un par de golpes extras no te matarán, ¿No es así Salamander?_

_Natsu no se molestó en contestar, en cambio, solo se digno a bufar burlón y desafiante._

_._

Si todo resultaba, lo cual así fue, como consiguiente alertarían a Happy por medio de Virgo —quienes habían estado ocultos todo el tiempo desde que iniciaron con su plan— de su posición para que informara a la orden rey de su posición, no para que mandara alguna clase de apoyo militar al lugar, sino para que tuviera un trasporte listo en caso de que huir fuera necesario o de que la princesa estuviera lastimada. Fue solo por precaución a petición del Rey Thoma que estaba cada día más ansioso sin noticias certeras de su hija.

.

_— ¿Me ha llamado, Princesa?_

_Lucy, vislumbro la difuminada figura de Virgo desde su lugar en el suelo. El Espíritu Celestial, se mantenía oculta en una oscura esquina de aquella celda, Lucy fingía dormir mientras que Natsu estaba sentado muy cerca de las rejas haciendo vigilia para que el pequeño intercambio de palabras se mantuviera en secreto._

— _Natsu ha conseguido lo que necesitábamos… Reemplaza a Happy y deja que él haga el resto….._

—_Entendido, Princesa._

_._

Por último y no menos importante, estaba la tercera etapa del plan.

Esta era la parte favorita de Natsu.

Lucy se dedicaría a sacar a la Princesa de su encierro mientras Natsu _"tranquilamente"_ haría lo mejor que sabía hacer; destruir, golpear y triturar algunos huesos de paso, especialmente los que habían osado tocar a su tesoro más preciado.

Natsu sonrió perverso ―. Me estoy encendiendo.

Lucy rodó los ojos dándole una palmada en el hombro ―. Solo procura no dejarlos entrometerse en mi camino y, ante todo, no mates a nadie ―. Natsu hizo una mueca pero asintió lentamente aunque bastante renuente ―. Bien, comencemos.

Natsu asintió otra vez y con un mudo ademán alejo a Lucy de las rejas poniéndola detrás de él ―. Malditos inhibidores de magia ―. Se quejo él al ver las llamas salir de sus manos, que si bien no era débiles, Natsu consideraba que estaban por debajo de su nivel apenas contenido.

― Pudiste quemar hace tiempo esos estigmas. Solo estas jugando, como si realmente te hicieran algo.

― Lo sé, pero de ser así, no habría diversión alguna.

― Te haz vuelto un poco sádico en los últimos años, ¿Lo sabías?

Natsu sonrió salvaje acumulando las llamas violentas y feroces en sus puños al par que los estigmas en sus brazos y abdomen se evaporaban rápidamente, desapareciendo así la única e inútil defensa que los miembros de Black Grimm creían tener.

Contrajo su mano izquierda hacia atrás antes de asentar un golpe a los barrotes que los mandó a volar, estrellándose con una abrumadora fuerza contra la pared contraria consiguiendo fracturarla con miles de precarias grietas. Después, dio unos cuantos pasos fuera de la celda y esperó. A lo lejos, estrepitosas pisadas retumbaban en aquel espacio cerrado y con ellos varios ladrones y magos mal encarados se fueron sobre de ellos con berridos furiosos.

― ¡A ellos! ¡Intentan escapar!

Natsu no cedió ni un solo paso antes de que de sus manos algo parecido a pequeños ríos de fuego se desbordaron de sus dedos como si fuera lava ardiente, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia los maleantes. Tal fue la adrenalina del momento que hacía cosas estrepitosas en sus cerebros o era simplemente que no eran muy inteligentes al seguir avanzando cuando vieron los ríos de fuego prontos a colisionar contra ellos, ¿Qué podría pasar? Era solo un poco de fuego.

Siguieron avanzando.

Mala decisión.

Cuando pisaron los ríos de fuego estos explotaron al contacto mandandolos a volar por todas partes a los desafortunados que se encontraban en las primeras filas. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que los que están detrás frenaron con desesperación dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y en el peligro que representaba tocar esas pequeñas mareas de fuego. Pero para cuando se estrellaron con la realidad ya era muy tarde pues ya estaban rodeados por aquel fuego desde todos los ángulos, muchos chillaron asustados y otros cerraron los ojos en espera de su turno, pero, este nunca llegó.

― ¡Ni se les ocurra moverse ni un centímetro! ― gritó uno de ellos a los demás.

― Yo le haria caso a él ― dijo Natsu con una sonrisa socarrona ―. Ahora, si fueran tan amables de indicarme donde está su líder…

― ¡¿Por qué haríamos eso?! ―. Tan pronto aquellas palabras resbalaron de su boca el área alrededor de él exploto ligeramente dejandolo inconciente de inmediato.

― Su líder.― repitió con tono exasperado.― No lo volveré a decir.

― ¡EN EL TERCER PISO!

― ¡Gracias!― dijo él antes de cortar el flujo de las llamas de sus manos , los ríos de fuego dejaron de caer de sus dedos como si de un grifo se tratara. Todos los ladrones suspiraron aliviados, luego, notaron que las llamas no desaparecieron alrededor de ellos. Natsu noto la duda en los ojos de todos y con voz despreocupada les dijo: ― Oh, ¿Eso?... Sí, bueno, desaparecerá dentro de un día o dos. Más les vale el no moverse, de ser así, terminaran como sus compañeros… ¡Vamos Lucy! Happy ya debe de estar en camino―. Natsu le tendió la mano a Lucy a través de las celda para ayudarla a salir.

―Odio cuando haces eso.― refunfuño Lucy tomando la mano que le ofrecía ―. ¡La última vez arruinaste toda mi ropa! ―. Natsu tomo por la cintura a su esposa y la cargó en sus brazos comenzando a caminar entre las llamas.

―¡Oh, vamos Lucy! ¡Tienes que admitir que es un truco genial!

―Un truco genial que no para de destruir mi guardarropa y…. ¡Demonios! ¡Bah, para qué me molesto! ― vociferó Lucy tras ver como la llave que había conseguido se había derretido debido al calor de la técnica de Natsu.

_Hi no Kawa_. Esa era una nueva técnica que Natsu había desarrollado hace unos pocos meses, era experimental y aún no poseía total control sobre ella. Era, hasta ahora, su técnica menos destructiva en apariencia, cosa que Lucy agradeció, al menos, hasta que descubrió lo que dicha técnica le hacía a su ropa y zapatos. La técnica consistía en convertir las llamas de Natsu en una especie de lava explosiva al contacto con aquellos que él quisiera mandar a volar—por decirlo de una manera—. Al principio había sido un total desastre, la nueva invención de Natsu se salía de las proporciones y derretía todo a su paso ya que en su momento él no poseía un control básico sobre su nueva habilidad, no recordaba cuantas veces necesito llamar a Acuario para que apagara las llamas de su esposo aun si eso significó pagar el precio por provocar la furia de su primer espíritu celestial. Afortunadamente, Natsu, había logrado un nivel de control aceptable sobre _Hi no Kawa_, por lo menos, ahora podía mantener su propia ropa intacta y manejar el flujo de las llamas, lo único que faltaba —y no sabía si sería posible— era que pudiera lograr controlar su magia a tal punto en que pudiera identificar entre enemigos y amigos ya que _Hi no Kawa_ atacaba a todo por igual excepto a Natsu.

Es por ello que a Lucy le disgustaba aquella técnica puesto que no encontraba ningún placer en verse a sí misma desnuda, así como a todos aquellos que corrían su suerte. Eran espectáculos realmente desagradables.

Justo como lo que ahora, suponía, sucedía a sus espaldas debido a los chillidos de horror que soltaban los tontos que se encontraban atrapados por el pequeño océano de fuego.

Natsu la bajó después de alejarse un poco de las llamas, Lucy se acomodó mejor su ropa verificando que ninguna prenda hubiera sufrido daños. Una vez hecha su inspección dio un suspiro aliviado —. Esta vez parece estar todo en orden. Prosigamos.— ambos asintieron de acuerdo y comenzaron un cauteloso camino hacia fuera de las celdas. En el camino hacia afuera se toparon unos cuantos obstáculos de los cuales Natsu se hizo cargo facilmente y eso fue lo que se necesito para desatar el infierno en la guarida.

— Tu ve por la princesa, Lucy, ¡Yo me encargare de esto!— dijo Natsu haciendo crujir sus dedos emocionado por un poco de pelea.

— ¡Esta bien! — exclamó Lucy entre el fuerte ruido que hacían los bulliciosos ladrones —. Recuerda lo que te dije, no mates a nadie y …oh cierto, se me olvidaba —. Cuando Natsu terminó de derribar a un tipo enorme y fornido de un solo golpe en el estómago Lucy aprovecho para girarlo y tomarlo del rostro y plantarle un beso rápido en los labios —. Buena suerte, te veo luego— susurró contra sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa antes de correr por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta.

Natsu parpadeo ligeramente sorprendido antes des sonreir salvajemente emocionado.

— ¡Hey, grandísimo idiota aún estamos aquí!

— ¡Te demostraremos a ti y a la zorra de tu novia que no debieron de salir de su celda!

— ¡Se arrepentirán de subestimarnos!

Natsu se quedo quieto dándoles la espalda por un momento, una extraña aura oscura comenzó a emanar de él y muchos juraron ver salir cuernos de su cabeza. Él giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ellos mostrando una terrorífica sonrisa maniática —. ¿HA?

Fue en un parpadeo realmente lo que le tomo a Natsu abalanzarse sobre ellos como una bestia hambrienta de combate. Por supuesto, Grasa 1, 2 y 3 fueron los primeros en caer.

— Un par de golpes extras no los matarán…._ ¿Verdad?_

Y Natsu se preguntó si Lucy se enojaria con él si rompía algunos huesos de aquellos tipejos.

…...

— Princesa, Princesa… Princesa… Tercer piso…. — Lucy se mantuvo murmurando cosas sin importancia mientras pasaba por los pasillos de lo que suponía era el segundo piso de aquel lugar —. Proceder básico de los bandidos... – recitó lucy como distracción —. La captura más valiosa siempre ha de estar en lo más alto, totalmente resguardada de ser necesario y, posiblemente, acompañada del líder —. Lucy tenía bastante experiencia con los bandidos de montaña o gremios oscuros y se dio cuenta de dichos modus operandi, donde siempre procedían de igual manera. Ella sintió lastima por Hisui, ya que de ser así, seguramente estaría siendo intimidada por el líder. Lucy lo sabía bien lo había experimentado en variadas ocasiones, una de ellas fue cuando Phantom Lord la secuestró por mandato de su padre hace ya bastantes años, las demás ocasiones habían sido como actuación de encubierto ó cuando actuaba de señuelo para hijas o esposas de hombres poderosos, como en su última misión antes de aceptar la actual.

Como sea que fuere, los líderes, aquellos hombres, eran tan básicos y predecibles, unos más locos que otros.

Los años repitiendo los mismos patrones hicieron que Natsu y Lucy aprendieran todo aquello como un manual, y claro, dicho manual nunca había fallado hasta ahora. Esperaba y con el que se encontraba la Princesa no estuviera tan desquiciado — ….Sigh….quiero algo de chocolate —. Siguió avanzando.

…….

Mientras subía pisos curioseaba de vez en cuando algunas habitaciones por si había algo interesante que ver, esto como muchas cosas ya también era parte de las misiones que implicaban a bandidos de montaña y gremios oscuros. Rebuscar en sus guaridas y escondrijos en busca de todo aquel generoso botín que escondían. Generalmente los gremios oscuros y bandas de ladrones solían instalarse no muy lejos de pueblos o ciudades donde no había gremios oficiales solo para alimentarse de estos.

Cuando cayeron en cuenta de ello ambos decidieron que regrersarían los botines de los gremios y grupos a los pueblos sometidos y ellos solían quedarse únicamente con una tercera parte de lo que recuperaban aunque dependía totalmente del tamaño de la pequeña fortuna que encontraran.

Así que mientras Lucy subía escaleras y cambiaba de piso se dedicó a encontrar la habitación donde guardaban todo. Y se encontró con que todas las habitaciones eran de fácil y libre acceso, claro, hasta que encontró la excepción. Lucy se puso en cuclillas ante el cerrojo y sacó dos ganzúas de entre su blusa y comenzó su tarea en tratar de abrir la puerta con el truco que Natsu le había enseñado hace un par de años. Dicho truco había sido obtenido gracias a Girldts cuando Natsu era joven. Natsu lo aprendió y practicó diligentemente por un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que, en realidad, era una técnica inútil para un mago como él, ¿Quién necesita realmente eso cuando podía derretir lo que quisiera con sus manos? Lucy le dio la razón, era un conocimiento inútil para Natsu pero afortunadamente él pensó que sería algo que podría interesarle aprender a ella. Y al parecer había llegado el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

Lucy forcejeo un poco con la cerradura pero casi grita de felicidad cual niña cuando un ligero_ clik _sono. Sonriendo triunfal abrió la puerta y, como esperaba, encontró un generoso botín, pero en fin, ¿Qué se podía esperar cuando este grupo estaba cerca de un pueblo minero? Es por eso que ver diferentes metales y piedras preciosas no se volvió una rareza para ella.

Aun así, no pudo evitar hacer lo obvio: —. Wuau…. — silbo viendo las cajas que desbordaban oro y joyas —. Esto es excelente – aplaudió complacida.— ¡Virgo!

Lucy no tuvo que esperar demasiado para tener a su fiel secuaz detrás de ella.

— Princesa, ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

— Hoy parece nuestro dia de suerte ¿No crees, Virgo?— Lucy río -. Ahora, lleva a esto bajo tierra de preferencia cerca del pueblo que está a unos kilómetros hacia el este.

Virgo dio una inclinación—. Como ordene, Princesa. Happy-sama está en camino con la guardia del Rey.

— Genial, gracias por ocuparte de eso… ¡Ah!, casi lo olvido. Cuando acabes quiero que bajes al primer piso, ahí encontrarás a Natsu, llevo aquí unos quince minutos, debió de haber terminado hace tiempo… Solo debe de estar jugando.— dijo ella con un suspiro y Virgo sonrió con gracia.

— Veo que Natsu-san sigue siendo tan agradable y enérgico como siempre —. Lucy suspiro nuevamente.

— No lo apoyes… Ahora, cuando lo encuentres dile que salga afuera y esperé mi señal. Si el líder se pone algo difícil tal vez tendremos que recurrir a métodos más agresivos.

Virgo asintió obediente, mas miro a Lucy confundida. — ¿Señal?, ¿Qué clase de señal será, Princesa? —. Lucy hizo una mueca pensativa.

— Mmm… Aun no lo sé… ¡Pero estoy segura de que él sabrá identificarla!

Virgo volvió a asentir en silencio decidiendo no preguntar más al respecto y poniendo su confianza en aquella aparentemente mística conexión de ideas que solían tener su ama y su esposo.

— ¡Gracias, Virgo, te lo encargo!

Lucy salió de la habitación dejando a Virgo hacer lo suyo, entonces, nuevamente comenzó su camino entre los eternos pasillos de la guarida —. Bien — respiró —. Es hora de terminar con esto —. Lucy caminó rápidamente hacia la última puerta del tercer piso para lo cual había que cruzar un extenso pasillo de aspecto tétrico y oscuro —. Leo – llamó ella de repente y de inmediato Loki se materializó a su lado en brillantes esporas de luz anaranjada caminando a su lado a su mismo rito con una arrogante sonrisa al tiempo que arreglaba su corbata.

— Mi querida Lucy, te ves hermosa como siempre.

Lucy rió ligeramente —. Y tú tan mujeriego como siempre, ¿Qué pasó con Aries? — acercó a la puerta de tamaño y temple atemorizante

— Ella entiende y comparte mi amor por ti, Lucy, no hay celos de por medio entre mi querida Aries y yo.

— Es bueno saberlo —. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giró abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente. De inmediato algo fue disparado en su contra. Ella no movió ni un músculo y miró sin emoción la flecha de metal que, seguramente, estaba destinada a atravesar su corazón o incluso su cabeza ser doblada por la mitad por la mano del Espíritu de Leo.

— Pero qué impertinencia— espetó furibundo Leo desechando la ahora inservible flecha —. Atacar de una manera tan vil a mi ama.

Ambos miraron dentro de la enorme habitación que estaba casi en su totalidad vacía, con un gran ventanal de fondo, pero ciertamente, la decoración interior no le importo sino la solitaria silla cerca del ventanal.

De repente una petulante risa sonó por toda la habitación obligándolos a mantenerse alertas.

— Mi querida Lucy Heartfilia.— inicio aquella voz acercándose más al igual que aquellos fuertes e inquietantes pasos que parecían retumbar en sus oídos —. El tiempo si que te a tratado bien, te vez aún más apetecible que la última vez… Lastima que en aquella ocasión no pudimos tener nada de diversión gracias al idiota que hace equipo contigo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! Cierto… Natsu Drageneel… Pero espera, he oído que ustedes se casaron hace un par de años, es una pena el que no haya podido verte en tu hermoso vestido de novia, seguro te veías hermosa… Me hubiera encantado mancharlo con tus lágrimas y, bueno, algo más… Ahora tal vez no sea tan malo, debes de tener algo más de experiencia ahora que en aquel entonces…

Lucy frunció el ceño pensando furiosamente tratando de recordar aquella voz y palmeándose la cabeza mentalmente por haber dejado a Natsu abajo, de no ser así todo aquel show podría haber terminado hace tiempo de una manera muy problemática. Por su parte, Loki estaba más que enojado por las sandeces y vulgaridades que salían de la boca de aquel invisible desconocido, estaba a unos cuantos segundos de volar todo en pedazos con tal sacar a flote a aquel cobarde.

— Tranquilo, Loki.— dijo Lucy poniendo una mano sobre su pecho —. No actúes precipitadamente, la Princesa puede estar aquí también.

Aquella persona se rió otra vez—. ¡Pin Pon! ¡Bingo, cariño! —. Rió otra vez —. Vamos, no queremos hacer esperar a tus salvadores pequeña Princesa —. Forcejeos y gritos ahogados resonaron en el cuarto y de entre las sombras apareció el sujeto que había estado parloteando sosteniendo a la princesa Hisui por la cintura en un duro agarre y con una navaja firmemente sostenida contra su blanco y delicado cuello.

La princesa se encontraba amordazada y sus manos se encontraban firmemente amarradas tras su espalda, su vestido que seguramente antes era hermoso y reluciente ahora estaba sucio y rasgado en varias secciones un tanto reveladoras. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y por ellos cuantiosas y gruesas lágrimas corrían, su mirada gritaba por ella una fuerte petición de socorro.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – escupió Loki con desprecio al ver estado deplorable de la Princesa Hisui.

Aquel sujeto ignoró completamente la existencia de Leo y avanzó hacia la silla frente al enorme ventanal que estaba en el otro extremo de de la gran habitación, usando todo el tiempo a Hisui como escudo humano —. Sabes querida, encontré a esta pequeña y solitaria Princesa vagando sola por los jardines reales… —. Paso la navaja cerca del escote del vestido de Hisui y deslizó poco a poco el filo sobre la fina tela rasgándola, Hisui gimió asustada y avergonzada.

Lucy frunció en ceño más se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, tratando de mantener a raya la fuerza de Leo con claras y mudas advertencias por medio de la magia celestial que los conectaba ya que este estaba a punto de echársele encima a aquel idiota. Entonces él continuó — ….Y en ese momento pensé que era la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Esta princesa y su pequeña riña familiar me llevo a ti ó mas bien te trajo a mi, justo como supuse, ¿Qué más obligaría a nuestro blandengue Rey a llamar a los mejores magos? Que más que su pequeño tesoro.

— Si esto es contra mi, deja a la Princesa de lado.— gruño Lucy.

Él lamió la oreja de Hisui con horrible lentitud y ella se retrajo asqueada —. Katraz, querida, mi nombre es Katraz…. ¡Tú y tu estúpido maridito me arruinaron y me entregaron a la policía!... Afortunadamente pude escapar, pero aquel tiempo en prisión me ayudó a reflexionar sobre mis acciones y he de ser precavido esta vez…

Lucy finalmente recordó aquel rostro y aquel acento estresante lo cual provocó que sus facciones se desdibujarán en una mueca de asco al rememorar su primer encuentro.

Su primera misión asignada por el consejo y su primera pelea con Natsu.

— Parece que has recordado.— dijo él obligando a Hisui a sentarse en la silla con rudeza —. Admito que yo no sabía quién eras en realidad, pero casualmente, muchos de los que ustedes jodieron al igual que a mi comían el almuerzo conmigo, fue de esa manera que logre aprender tanto sobre ti, Lucy —. Arrastró la silla de un solo estirón aún más cerca del ventanal logrando que la temblorosa chica soltará un chillido asustado —. Pensé en muchas maneras de vengarme de ti y tu esposo, claro no hay que olvidarlo a él, es parte del juego después de todo; ¿Qué estaría bien? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Quiénes serán los señuelos en el juego? Por más que pensaba todos mis planes siempre terminaban sin gracia y demasiado rápido, después, con un poco más de tiempo, me di cuenta de que algo perpetuo sería lo mejor, ¿No es así, Hisui?—. Entonces Katraz se giró violentamente hacia el ventanal asentando sobre este una potente patada que fracturó de inmediato una gran parte del delicado cristal creando un hoyo —. ¡Qué mejor manera de darte una lección que demostrarte que no puedes salvar a alguien!

Loki gruño acumulando su magia en sus puños listo para lanzarse al ataque y Katraz al notarlo tomó la silla donde se encontraba Hisui y la arrastró con él hasta el borde del hoyo que antes era un extenso cristal, esta vez Hisui estaba más allá de la locura. Se encontraba al borde del precipicio entre cristales rotos.

Lucy y Loki intentaron realizar un movimiento más Katraz los detuvo con un prepotente sonidillo de negación —. Querida Lucy….deshazte de tu espíritu.— sentenció él con voz gruesa. Katraz, como advertencia soltó un poco el flojo agarre que poseía sobre Hisui, ella chilló de terror totalmente petrificada —. Desaparecelo —. Repitió.

Lucy apretó sus manos en fuertes puños más no dudo y espetó con rapidez—. ¡Puerta del León…! ¡Ciérrate!

Loki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser arrastrado de vuelta al mundo de los espíritus. Trato de volver imponiendo su propio poder pero le fue imposible, podía sentir claramente como Lucy imponía su magia sobre la suya bloqueándole toda entrada posible.

Loki se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y con una marcada mueca de disconformidad al tiempo que maldecía el momento en que Lucy se había vuelto tan buena.

……..

— Bien Katraz, ahora somos tu y yo, deja a Hisui fuera de esto—. Katraz río locamente y la miró como si hubiera dicho algo absurdo —. ¡Oh, no querida! No se trata de eso. Tal vez nuestra historia, aunque corta, termine aquí pero no por eso pienso dejarte en paz.

— Aun si lo lograrás… ¿Qué caso tendría? Natsu no se detendrá por nada del mundo si algo me pasa, ¿no me digas que te olvidaste de él? Idiota.

— ¡Ja! Para nada, cariño, de hecho tengo su presencia muy presente y se que no se quedará de brazos cruzados… Yo tomaré tu vida y tu tranquilidad, él te perderá y él eventualmente vendrá por mi.

— ¿Tomar mi vida? ¿haz cambiado de planes acaso?

— ¡Bah! No me malinterpretes dulzura, ciertamente hay muchas maneras de arrebatar una vida, no es necesario siempre tener que hacer correr sangre…. No pienso dejarte en paz… ¡Pienso llevar esto incluso más lejos de lo que tu y ese estúpido pueden llegar…!Y la caída de Hisui es solo el comienzo de la suya!

Aquellos dedos deshicieron el agarre sobre la silla y Hisui cayó hacía atrás con una expresión de infinito terror. Lucy se lanzó sobre Hisui intentando alcanzarla, pero fue inútil.

La Princesa de Fiore despareció de su vista en menos de un pestañeo.

Katraz se burló cruelmente de ella y su expresión vacía mientras miraba por el precipicio que se había convertido la ventana de la última habitación del tercer piso —. ¡Vamos, querida Lucy, ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más para que puedas apreciar mejor el paisaje?!

De pronto, Katraz se ahogó con su propia saliva y fue jalado con violencia hacia adelante, se tardó unos segundos en entender que era Lucy la que le arrastraba hacia ella. Su látigo se apretó precariamente contra su cuello como si tuviera voluntad propia alrededor de su cuello quemándole la piel. La expresión fría y sin emociones de la chica ocasionó que lentos pero constantes escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo entero. Lucy tomó su látigo acercandólo mas a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura.

— Tu…grandísimo idiota —. Escupió con desprecio asentándole un puñetazo en el rostro — ¿Historia? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Caída? ¡No me hagas reír!—. una extraña aura de fuerza emanó de ella y comenzó a arrastrar con facilidad a Katraz hacia el mismo hueco él había hecho —. ¿Quieres terminar esto? ¡Pues bien! Estoy más que dispuesta ¡Hagámoslo! Pero te dire algo, Katraz -. Masculló con veneno en su voz —. Algo, que tal vez me falto aclararte la última vez que nos vimos y es que…—. Ella jaló con más fuerza del látigo centelleante atrayendo a Katraz hasta plantarlo a su lado, el rostro del hombre era una extraña mezcla de pánico y diversión enfermiza que contrarrestaba mucho con la fuerza con la que se aferraba al suelo en un inútil intento de evitar que ella lo arrastrará aún más. Lucy se paró sin problemas al filo del abismo sosteniéndolo férreamente a su lado —. Nunca debes de meterte con Fairy Tail y, sobre todo, con nosotros, los Drageneel… Ahora, Katraz, ¡Veamos quien vuela mejor!

Lucy dio un último paso hacia el desfiladero dejándose caer hacia el vacío y por inercia con ayuda de un último fuerte jalón arrastró a Katraz con ella.

Katraz gritó con horror mientras caía viendo como su final estaba más cerca según el suelo se acercaba más ese golpe nunca llego si no que su caída fue desviada por un fuerte y demoledor golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra los árboles de un pequeño bosque cercano.

Lucy por su parte gritó también, pero a diferencia de Katraz el horror no estaba en su voz.

— ¡Natsu!— gritó ella en plena caída sabiendo bien lo venía después de que Natsu "amortiguara" la caída de Katraz. Abrió los brazos lista para el impacto y una enorme sonrisa se estableció en su rostro cuando colisionó con su marido.

— ¡Debemos de dejar de encontrarnos así! —. Refutó Natsu soltando un suspiro de alivio.— ¡Eso pudo ser peligroso, Luce!

Lucy río abrazándolo por el cuello —. Dime si no te trajo recuerdos… Además se tu nunca me dejarás caer.

— Tks. Eres irremediable. — Natsu chasqueó la lengua y volteó el rostro cuando un sonrojo, aunque leve, apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¿Dónde está la princesa? — preguntó ella bajando de los brazos de él y lo inspeccionó levemente donde encontró la evidente falta de algo —. Ahora que lo veo… ¿Qué le pasó a tu chaleco?

— Ah, ¿eso? Se lo di a la princesa, parecía necesitarlo más que yo está por allá —. Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Natsu había apuntado — ¿Quién era el que caía contigo? El que golpee…

Lucy se encogió de hombros y soltó un bufido molesto —. Es solo un idiota… Bueno, en realidad era el líder de ellos, nada genial pero me dio algo de trabajo por que no dejaba de amenazarme con la Princesa… Me hizo enojar, así que le dio una pequeña lección. Se la gano realmente.

Un poco más delante de su camino encontraron a Hisui con Happy haciéndole compañía, Hisui, como había dicho Natsu, tenía su chaleco puesto para cubrirse su desgarrado vestido.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!

— ¡Natsu-san!

Lucy le sonrió cuando llegó frente a ella —. ¿Qué tal Hisui? Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso, espero que Natsu no haya permitido que te lastimaras.

Hisui se sonrojo levemente al ver al hombre semidesnudo detrás de aquella chica llamada Lucy mientras hablaba sobre algo con el pequeño gato volador —. Yo estoy bien… Aunque hubiera agradecido el saber que abajo abría alguien para ayudarme.

Lucy rió levemente —. De haberlo hecho Katraz hubiera recurrido a otros métodos para deshacerse de ti, además no pensé que realmente fuera a tirarte por el precipicio.

— ¡Yo si hubiera agradecido el saberlo! — alegó Natsu al ponerse a lado de Lucy —. ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa!. Virgo solo me dijo que saliera afuera y esperará tu señal y de repente ella cayó desde lo alto y después eres tu la que cae ¿Qué clase de plan es ese?

— Bueno…. Fue en caso de emergencia, no pensé que fuera a ser realmente necesario —. Ambos voltearon hacia atrás viendo como Happy traía el destrozado e inconsciente cuerpo de Katraz.

— Happy ¿Y los soldados?

— Ellos llegarán pronto yo me adelante.— dijo alegremente Happy depositando el maltrecho cuerpo en el suelo ligeramente alejado de Hisui —. ¿Deberíamos alcanzarlos?

— Lucy y Natsu miraron hacia la guarida por unos segundos y después se miraron entre sí preguntándose con la mirada la opinión del otro hasta que ambos asintieron —. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí… Natsu, carga a la princesa, Happy encárgate de él y salgamos de aquí.

— ¡Aye, Sir!

……..

¿Era posible enamorarse en menos de cinco segundos y que te rompan el corazón en menos de tres horas?

Hisui no creía que fuera posible pero todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento no tenía otra explicación. Había quedado prendada a Natsu Dragneel, si, en menos de cinco segundos y las tres horas que le siguieron fueron la caída de su primer amor.

Desde el primer momento Natsu-san había sido amable y cuidadoso con ella tratándola suavemente y con algo parecido a la caballerosidad. Sus brazos eran cálidos y fuertes y su cuerpo era un objeto de ensueño para cualquier mujer cuerda. Por la forma tan cuidadosa con la que fue tratada, Hisui entendió que Natsu-san estaba acostumbrado al contacto con mujeres por su trato suave, considerado y hasta un poco atento. Término inexplicablemente cautivada.

Si ella lo deseara podría decirle a su padre que deseaba a aquel hombre y lo tendría en un segundo a su lado, pero, la clara desventaja de estar enamorada era pensar en la felicidad del otro.

Ese pensamiento crudo cruzó por su cabeza pocas horas después de haber oído a Lucy-san llamar a Natsu-san _anata_ de una forma tan natural que no parecía forzado ni fingido. Y una sola palabra calificativa podía cambiar la perspectiva, así que se encontró asi misma buscando desesperadamente todos aquellos pequeños detalles entre aquellas personas; los roces, los gestos, las palabras e incluso el tono usado y las miradas ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Las miradas! Fue eso lo que terminó por romper su corazón ya fracturado. Así que mientras los veía alejarse y entrar a una habitación juntos actuando tan normales y naturales entre ellos solo podía pensar en que… Incluso las princesas no siempre tienen finales felices.

……….

— ¿Lucy-san? Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lucy dejó momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verle —. Claro... – concedió con una pequeña sonrisa amable —. Por favor tome asiento Princesa—. Dijo ella indicándole el asiento frente a ella en una sencilla mesa de madera.Hisui se sentó en la silla que le fue concedida con la gracia y delicadeza que caracteriza a toda princesa —. ¿Sucedió algo?

— ¡Oh, no! En absoluto.— replicó Hisui con voz suave —. Solamente tenía curiosidad sobre algo….pero si estoy fuera de lugar y me he sobrepasado no es necesario que me responda.

— No pasa nada, pregúntame lo que quiera, adelante.— Hisui se removió incómoda en su lugar y un lento sonrojo cruzo por sus mejillas.

— Ah… Tú y Natsu-san… ¿Son pareja?

Lucy parpadeo un momento para después sonreír jocosa por la timidez de la joven frente a ella —. Más que pareja… Estamos casados… Llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos pero hasta hace unos años decidimos hacer algo más formal… Pero, ¿No lo sabía ya? El evento tuvo una publicidad excesiva, es extraño encontrar a alguien que no lo sepa ya, en realidad.

Hisui mantuvo su mirada baja y sus puños fuertemente apretados en su regazo —. Entiendo… Yo... Ya es demasiado tarde y estoy muy cansada, creo me iré a dormir —. Lucy parpadeó desconcertada, seguramente por su repentina interrupción y cambio brusco de tema.

— Oh, bueno, adelante… Asegúrate de descansar mucho que mañana será un día ajetreado.— Hisui asintió débilmente aún con la mirada gacha.

— Eso intentaré.

Lucy vio como la princesa con pasos lentos se alejaba a su habitación con una visible pesadez. Sonrió lastimosa y soltó un suspiro —. Lo siento Hisui…. Pero Natsu es solo mio.

……….

Hisui se dirigió hacia su habitación; humilde y hasta un poco incómoda en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero le fue dada con buenas intenciones. En la pequeña cama había un cambio de ropa limpia que seguramente había sido dejado por Lucy-san en algún momento para que ella lo usara.

Se sintió culpable.

Y era por esa amabilidad que no podía desearle ningún tipo de mal a ella y mucho menos por un arranque infantil de celos sobre alguien quien ni siquiera le pertenecía, porque incluso para ella misma seguía siendo una niña y en comparación a Lucy-san ella no podía llegar a ser nada más que eso…y porque una niña no podía interponerse tan presuntuosamente entre dos personas que habían vivido un sin fin de cosas juntos solo por un capricho.

Porque desgraciadamente a Hisui le costó más de la mitad de la noche hacerse a la idea de que su impetuoso primer amor de cinco segundos era eso, un capricho.

Por eso cuando despertó, después de unas pocas horas de un incómodo sueño lo primero que salió de sus labios fue una lastimosa aceptación.

— Natsu-san tiene suerte de tener a alguien como Lucy-san a su lado…

Al igual que Lucy-san tenía suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como Natsu-san.

¿Por qué siempre lo que más deseaba pertenecía ya a otros?

— Soy horrible.

**Capítulo: 2. Año X789 —Así es nuestra vida prt.2—**


	4. Así es nuestra vida Pt 3

**Yyyyyyyy….. aquí está….**

**Leí que algunos de ustedes tiene la misma duda en lo referente a qué tan poderosos son Natsu y Lucy y realmente ni yo estoy 100% segura de su nivel, por ahora podría decir que Lucy podría hacerle frente a personajes como lo son Erza o Mira sin ayuda externa y quién sabe... En mi perspectiva yo pienso que la fuerza de Lucy más que depender solo de su magia que se fortaleció con el tiempo ( y bueno, no solo es ella) es un poco más estratégica y a aprendido a leer las situaciones y sus adversarios.**

**Entonces pueden intentar ponderar en alcance de Natsu que en sí no tiene un tope en mi opinión.**

**Aunque lo que verán mucho de aquí en adelante será como trabajan en equipo, por qué aunque no sea necesario ellos están acostumbrados a trabajar de esa manera, en complementarse y asegurarse de que el otro reciba el mínimo desgaste y daño posible.**

**De igual manera, aunque me gusta pensar en ellos como personas que evolucionaron no solo en poder sino en personalidades por qué la situación lo exigía también intento mostrar unos cuantos rasgoz de sus personalidades primarias aunque se que a veces paso de OC... **

**¡Gracias por sus reviws! Y perdón por la tardanza T-T**

* * *

¿Era posible enamorarte en menos de cinco segundos y que te rompan el corazón en menos de tres horas?

Hisui no creía que fuera posible pero todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento no tenía otra explicación.

Había quedado prendada a Natsu Dragneel, y sí, en menos de cinco segundos y las tres horas que le siguieron fueron la caída funesta de su fugaz primer amor.

¿Y como podian culparla? Desde el primer momento en que se había cruzado con Natsu-san había sido amable y cuidadoso con ella tratándola suavemente y con algo parecido a la caballerosidad. Claro, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como una muñeca por los hombres pero en Natsu-san fue algo casi mágico y difícil de explicar, si le preguntaban. Tal vez sea por qué Natsu-san no perdió tiempo en darle un segundo vistazo o tal vez por qué no se desvivió en atenciones.

Sus brazos era cálidos y fuertes además de que su cuerpo era un objeto de ensueño para cualquier mujer cuerda y mínimamente conciente. Termino inexplicable cautivada. Era demaciado, ese hombre era demaciado.

Hisui estaba segura que sí ella lo deseará podría pedirle a su padre cualquier cosa, sabía que si contaba sus profundos deseos… que si hacía mención de su deseo por aquel hombre sería capaz de tenerlo en un segundo a su lado, pero quizá ahí se arraigaba su mayor problema y la volvía conciente de su clara desventaja de estar enamorada y eso era pensar en la felicidad del otro.

Ese pensamiento crudo cruzo por su cabeza pocas horas después de haber oído a Lucy-san llamar a Natsu-san "_querido_" de una forma tan natural que no parecía forzado ni fingido, una palabra que era resultado de el tiempo, el amor y cariño compartido. Y se sorprendió de como una sola palabra calificativa podía cambiar la perspectiva, así que se encontró así misma buscando desesperadamente todos aquellos pequeños detalles entre aquellas dos personas; los rozes, los gestos, las palabras e incluso el tono usado y las miradas ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Las miradas! Fue eso lo que termino por romper su corazón ya fracturado…. Así que, mientras los veía alejarse y entrar a una habitación juntos actuando tan normales y naturales entre ellos solo podía pensar en que… incluso las princesas no siempre tenían finales felices.

.

— ¿Lucy-san? Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lucy dejo momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verle —. Claro — concedió con una pequeña sonrisa amable y con suave gesto apunto a la modesta silla frente a ella —. Por favor tome asiento princesa— Hisui se sento en la silla que le fue concedida con la gracia y delicadeza que caracterizaba a toda princesa —. ¿Sucedió algo?

—¡Oh, no! En absoluto.— replicó Hisui con voz suave —. Solamente… tenía curiosidad sobre algo…. Pero si estoy fuera de lugar y me eh sobrepasado no es necesario que me responda.

Lucy sonrió amigable. —No pasa nada, pregúnteme lo que quiera, adelante.— Hisui se removió incomoda en su lugar y un lento sonrojo cruzo por sus mejillas.

—Ah… Tú y Natsu-san… ¿Son pareja?

Lucy parpadeó un momento, un poco desconcertada por la pregunta, para después sonreir jocosa por la timidez de la joven frente a ella—. Más que pareja… Estamos casados… llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos pero hasta hace unos años decidimos hacer algo más formal… pero, ¿No lo sabía ya? El evento tuvo una publicidad excesiva, es extraño pero innegablemente refrescante encontrar a alguien que no lo sepa ya.

Hisui mantuvo su mirada baja y sus puños fuertemente apretados en su regazo—. Entiendo eso es… excelente… yo… ya es demasiado tarde y estoy muy desgastada, creo me iré a dormir— Lucy parpadeó nuevamente fuera de lugar, seguramente por su repentina interrupción y cambio brusco de tema.

—Oh, bueno, adelante… asegúrese de descansar mucho que mañana será un día ajetreado.— Hisui asintió débilmente aún con la mirada gacha.

—Eso intentaré.

Lucy vio como la princesa con pasos lentos se alejaba a su habitación con una visible pesadez sobre su delicada figura. Sonrió lastimosa y solto un suspiro al par que se recargaba sobre respaldo de su silla —. Lo siento Hisui…. pero Natsu es solo mío.

..

Hisui se dirigió hacia su habitación; humilde y hasta un poco incómoda en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero se trago cualquier reproché puesto que le fue dada con buenas intenciones. En la pequeña cama había un cambio de ropa limpia que seguramente había sido dejado por Lucy-san en algún momento mientras se daba un baño para que ella lo usará

...

Se sintió culpable.

Y era por esa amabilidad que no podía desearle ningún tipo de mal a ella y mucho menos por un arranque infantil de celos sobre alguien quién ni siquiera le pertenecía, porque incluso para ella misma, para su perspectiva, seguía siendo una niña y en comparación a Lucy-san ella no podía llegar a ser nada más que eso… y por qué una niña no podía interponerse tan presuntuosamente entre dos personas que, notoríamente, habían vivido un sin fin de cosas juntos solo por un capricho.

Por que desgraciadamente a Hisui le costó más de la mitad de la noche hacerse a la idea de que su impetuoso primer amor de cinco segundos era eso, un capricho. Un capricho pesado y doloroso.

Por eso cuando despertó, después de muy pocas horas de un incomodo sueño, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue una lastimosa aceptación.

—Natsu-san tiene suerte de tener a alguien como Lucy-san a su lado…

Al igual que Lucy-san tenia suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como Natsu-san.

¿Por qué siempre lo que más deseaba pertenecía ya a otros?

—Soy horrible.

….

La caravana que los llevo ese mismos día marcho de manera bulliciosa por el bosque por culpa de Natsu y Happy que muy rápido habían sabido ganarse a los soldados con su escandalosa camadería. Mientras, Lucy se mantuvo dentro del coche junto a la princesa en un absoluto silencio.

El ambiente era ruidoso y alegre por fuera pero por dentro del carruaje era silencioso y quieto. Hisui fingía dormir en su asiento aunque a ratos ese sueño no era del todo fingido mientras que Lucy trataba de jugar al _Póker_ con el tembloroso Plue.

Sin embargo la quietud fue destruida cuando de repente el ruido de afuera se apago descolocando a Hisui quien de inmediato se levanto de un salto de su asiento que actuaba como cama y miró a Lucy quién aún tenía una mirada pensativa en sus cartas.

— ¡Haaa!

Y solo bastaron segundos para que muchos gritos resonarán a su alrededor al par que el desastre era desatado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una guerra se desato afuera de el carruaje… pero Lucy continuaba con su juego y Hisui ya no podía fingir más el dormir.

Su primer impulso fue gritar e intentar huir pero Lucy le llamo la atención con una perturbadora tranquilidad antes de que siquiera logrará tocar la mija de la puerta.

—Princesa...— dijo ella sin despegar sus ojos de las cartas —. Regresé a su lugar, todo estará bien.

—¡Pero…!

—Regrese a su lugar.— repitió Lucy volteando esta vez hacia ella sus ojos delataban las severas órdenes que no era fichas por su boca —. ¡Ah! Y alejese de las ventanas, por favor.

—¿Qué….?

Sin previo aviso Lucy recorrió el pequeño espacio que las separaba y la derribo protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo justo en el momento en que los vidrios de las ventanas y puerta se rompieron en millones de pedazos sobre ellas. Un sujeto con una mirada enloquecida apareció por el hueco de la ventana —¡Hyaa! Vaya, vaya no solo tenemos a una Princesa, ¡Si no también a la maga celestial, Lucy! ¡Debí de suponerlo!— gritó, forcejeando con la puerta y al parecer por pura diversión rompió los otros pocos trozos de las ventanas que quedaban intactos al tiempo que las ventanas que aun no habían sido tocadas, sin previo aviso, se rompieron con un sonido igualmente estruendoso.

Lucy alejó a la Princesa del lugar donde los vidrios se aglomeraron y se colocó frente a ella protegiéndola en medio del reducido espacio. Hisui estaba a punto de entrar en pánico ante el horror que estaba viviendo a pocas horas de haber sobrevivido a uno. Pero una pregunta sonó en lo profundo de su cabeza donde el miedo aún no tomaba dominio… ¿Por qué Lucy-san no tenía ninguna reacción? Sus facciones solo se habían desdibujado en un ligero ceño fruncido.

Entonces Hisui oyó un pequeño susurro que provenía de Lucy.

—_Lock on._

Hisui aprecio, totalmente impresionada, como todo lo que la rodeaba en la pequeña cabina se teñia de un suave, brillante y amielado dorado. Sus ojos brillaron expectantes olvidando por un momento el terror que sentía, después de todo era magia. Era la primera vez que veía magia en persona.

—No se preocupe.— dijo Lucy llamando su atención al separarse un poco de ella. Inconscientemente Hisui se aferró a su brazo, Lucy sonrió, comprensiva. — Mientras el _Lock on _este activado no podrán hacerle nada, Princesa. Lamento no haberlo activado antes pero necesito unos minutos para lograrlo.

Y dicho y hecho la barrera dorada bloqueo no solo los golpes de las armas y cuchillos de los ladrones sino también sus horribles voces.

El repentino silencio se hizo ensordecedor.

Lucy se separo aun más de ella y tomo al pequeño Plue que se había escondido entre sus cuerpo de vuelta en sus brazos y sonrió.

—Don…¿Dónde esta Natsu-san?— pregunto Hisui—. ¿Tu no peleas…Lucy-san?

Lucy casi se rió por sus temblorosas preguntas.

—¡Claro que peleó! Pero es que Natsu ayer estaba tan irritable diciendo que no había podido hacer nada divertido que le prometí que sí algo como esto llegaba a pasar le dejaría todo el trabajo a él, así que debe de estar allá afuera encargándose de todo…. Además a Natsu casi no le gusta que yo me inmiscuya en peleas con bandidos de montaña o ladrones.

—¿Ehh?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros —Es que alguien siempre comete un error.

—¿Ehhh….?

Lucy sonrió nuevamenteun poco más minúsculamente y sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban como si acabará de recordar algo realmente gracioso —. No, disculpe, no es nada realmente.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que sorpresivamente dos tipos chocaron sus rostros contra la barrera mágica de Lucy antes de ser separados violentamente y desaparecer entre los árboles como flechas disparadas por un arco. La sorpresa de Hisui fue descubrir que el presunto arco metafórico era en realidad Natsu-san. Los labios de Natsu-san formaban una mueca de clara molestia pero cuando enfocó su mirada en ellas atraves de los destrozados marcos de las ventanas sonrió de manera vibrante como solia hacerlo siempre, después, centro su mirada hacia Lucy-san y junto sus palmas frente a su cara como si se estuviera disculpado al tiempo que Hisui solo podía ver como movía los labios ya que la barrera no permitía que el sonido traspasara pero para su sorpresa, Lucy—san asintió animadamente haciendo un señal con su mano indicando que se encontraban bien y también movio los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido en específico, poco después Natsu-san asintió y desapareció de su vista.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?

—No se preocupe.— Lucy se levantó y sacudió unos cuantos vestigios de vidrios que estaban sobre los asientos para poder sentarse —. Natsu me acaba de decir que ya está por terminar él nos avisará cuando sea seguro salir.

Hisui asintió en silencio hasta que se animó a volver a preguntar—. ¿Sabes leer los labios?

—¿Eh? Hum…. sí, bueno solo un poco realmente se volvió un poco necesario para nosotros.

Hisui abrió nuevamente la boca con intención de pregutar algo más pero se encontró con la situación de que realmente no se le ocurria nada más que preguntar si terminar siendo impertinete.

….

Lucy suspiro cancinamente recargándose sobre el carruaje estropeado junto a la Princesa Hisui mientras observaban como apilaban los cuerpos de sus atacantes en una interminable pila.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy-san?

Lucy parpadeo —. Si, estoy bien. Gracias por la preocupación. ¿Y usted?

Hisui asintió suavemente —Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.

Esta vez fue en turno de ella de dar un silencioso asentimiento y con ello dando por terminada la seca e incómoda plática.

Lucy pensó un poco más en la pregunta de la Princesa y siendo sincera no estaba realemnete muy segura de eso.

Últimamente había estado un poco debíl por sus constantes viajes y enfrentamientos, por ello no había logrado obtener un descanso exteso y libre de preocupaciones. Ella había estado usando enteramente su magia sin invocar a un espíritu de alto rango para la batalla por que de haberlo hecho posiblemente hubiera acabado deshecha además de que a Lucy no le gustaba molestarlos cuando ella sentía que abusaba ya en demacia de ellos.

Natsu había notado su estado desgastado y ella estaba casi segura que esa era la razón por la cuál había propuesto el perderse unos cuantos días del radar. Lucy no podía estar más agradecida de lo asertivo que Natsu podía llegar a ser.

En ese momento Natsu se acerco a ellas mientras Happy ayudaba a los guardias a recolectar a los a todos los noqueados. Natsu invadió rápidamente el espacio personal de Lucy, donde claramente se sentía comodo y tranquilo. Hisui desvio la mirada.

—Estos eran los últimos.— dijo Natsu pateando a uno de sus asaltantes, lanzándolo sobre la pila de cuerpos que ya había crecido mucho en media hora.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?— preguntó Hisui en voz baja viendo el desastrozo paisaje.

—Son, por lo que parece, bandidos de montaña.— contesto él con un suspiro de satisfacción por el termino del trabajo.

—Y por lo que veo no muy inteligentes.— agregó Lucy.

—¿Pero como supieron de mi?

—Bueno….los rumores corren rápido en el bajo mundo.

Hisui se encogió en su lugar abrazándose a si misma — Podrían venir más como ellos….

— Sí es así nosotros nos haremos cargo de cada uno de ellos, no te preocupes.— dijo Natsu sonriéndole enorme logrando que un sonrojo apareciera en las pálidas mejillas de la jóven al par que se encogía un poco más en su lugar. Natsu miro a Lucy en silencio pero está solo desvío la mirada mientras su boca formaba un puchero desinteresado, Natsu entonces volvió la mirada hacia Hisui — Tal vez debería de ir a la carpa que construyeron para tí, entre menos exposición tengas mucho mejor.

Hisui asintió pero no sé movió de su lugar. Natsu no dijo nada más antes de centrar su atención en su esposa.

—¿Qué sudece?— le preguntó Lucy.

Él suspiró. —Vamos a separarnos, nosotros junto con una parte de la Guardia continuaremos nuestro camino a Fiore y la otra mitad se desviará hacia la prisión para dejar a aquel paquete de idiotas…— Natsu detallo a Lucy notando el pequeño hilo rojo que decendía por su brazo. Frunció el ceño—. Estas sangrando.

Lucy parpadeo confusa y volteo hacia su brazo —. ¿Uh? ¿Enserio?... debió de haber sido cuando estrellaron las ventanas —. Se encogió de hombros —. No pasa nada, se curará pronto.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, es solo una pequeña herida. Estas exagerando.

Natsu no dijo nada más y paso su dedo sobre la pequeña herida haciendo sentir a Lucy un ligero pinchazo al cual ya estaba acostumbrada. En cuestión de segundos la herida ya no estaba más en su piel ya que había sido cauterizada por la magia de Natsu. Era una pequeña técnica que no dejaba marca en la piel, claro, todo dependía del tamaño de la herida, entre más grande era, el dolor de la cauterización aumentaba.

—Gracias.

Natsu sonrio como un niño que había sido elogiado con una palmadita en la cabeza. No había mejor manera de derretir el corazón de Lucy que con esa sonrisa.

Ambos habían entrado nuevamente a su burbuja personal dónde no había espacio para nadie más.

Por su parte Hisui se esforzó por reducir el sentimiento de desgracia; más fracaso cuando en su lugar la invadió uno de amarga envidia.

Ella también quería a alguien así.

Ciertamente no deseaba tener un céntrico Príncipe, los títulos carecían de importancia con ella, pues solo deseaba tener a una persona a su lado, alguien quién actuara tontamente solo por una pequeña herida.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras observaba discretamente hablar a la pareja de cosas intranscendentes como lo era el que comerían tan pronto llegarán a Crocus, entonces, Hisui se dio cuenta súbitamente de que como Princesa y futura Reina tal vez nunca tendría aquello que más deseaba.

Su vida de ensueño a veces podía ser una porquería.

…..

—Aquí tiene princesa. No es a lo que debes de estar acostumbrada pero no está tan mal.— Lucy se acerco a ella con un cuenco humeante después de haber repartido un poco por todo el pelotón que los acompañaba. Hisui, quien estaba en una elegante tienda de campaña que estaba resguardada por todos los ángulos posibles tuvo que esperar hasta que le trajeran su porción aún si no estaba de ánimos para ingerir cualquier tipo de alimento.

Lucy le tendió el cuenco con una afable sonrisa, sonrisa que Hisui intento devolver torpemente. Entonces cuando Lucy estaba dispuesta a salir de la tienda la suave voz de Hisui la detuvo.

—Lucy-san… ¿Tú crees que algún día pueda conocer a alguien y tener conversaciones tan comunes como sobre lo que vamos a comer? Al igual que Natsu-san y tú.

La maga celestial se giró hacia ella y aunque Hisui no la veía sabía que le prestaba atención —.No te preocupes, todos encontramos a alguien tarde o temprano.

—Pero soy una Princesa, vivir una vida así me es imposible.

Lucy la miro fijamente, en sus ojos no se reflejaba ninguna emoción concreta, mas que nada, parecía estar rememorando lo más profundo de su pasado —. Yo pensé lo mismo hace muchos años…. pero me negué a aceptarlo. Huí de casa dejando todo lo bueno y lo malo detrás—. Lucy se detuvo un momento como si analizará sus palabras antes de sonreír suavemente con algo parecido a la nostalgia—. Más bien podría decir que huí de mi padre y de su forma de vida. De la manera en la que el quería que viviera el resto de mis días. Vague por meses, encontré a mi mejor amigo, me uní a un gremio, lloré, reí… me enamoré… y todo comenzó con una decisión. Mi decisión. Y no me arrepiento de nada de haberlo hecho, posiblemente, estaría viviendo una vida prefabricada como para la que te estas preparando.

Hisui sonrió compungida —. No puedo simplemente huir, tengo un deber.

Lucy negó con la cabeza —. No tiene por que huir Princesa, después de todo ya vivió en carne propia las consecuencias de un paso en falso cuando actuamos precipitadamente. Yo huí porque era necesario para mi, para mi padre…. Tú padre es el Rey, ambos tienen un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, pero él también es un padre y ningún padre desea la infelicidad de sus hijos. Mi padre aún esta procesando a Natsu—. Rió por su comentario—. Pero en fin, su futuro puede cambiar si asi lo desea, pero si tiene que huir ¡Huya! Solo asegúrese de que no se va a arrepentir más tarde… lo importante no es la simple accion de huir sino el tener valor suficiente para sobrellevar el peso de nuestras decisiones, ya sea huir o el gobernar…. O dejar…. O tomarlo todo... tal vez su problema no es lo que no puede obtener sino que aún no a aprendido a vivir, de una manera única y como solo cada uno de nosotros es capaz de hacer…. aunque por ahora, por favor coma entes de que se enfríe.

Lucy se giro y salió calmadamente de la tienda dejando atrás a una Hisui muy confundida y pensativa.

—Mi manera….

…...

—¡Natsu! ¡Happy! Es hora de comer.— Lucy esperó pacientemente fuera de su improvisada tienda mientras acomodaba tres cuencos en un tronco que se convirtió en una improvisada mesa. Una vez terminados sus arreglos relajó sus manos sobre sus regazo tarareando suavemente hasta que fue interrumpida cuando un par de cálidos brazos sepertearon libres por entorno a ella y la barbilla de Natsu se poso sobre su cabeza suavemente sin realmente posar todo su peso sobre esta. Lucy sonrió imperceptiblemente —. Vamos deja de juguetear que es hora de comer. — Alegó ella dando un par de palmaditas a los brazos que la tenían aprisionada.

—¡Lucy~! ¿El mío tiene pescado?— preguntó Happy con su voz burbujeante al acercarse a ellos. Lucy rodó los ojos y asintió con un falso sentimiento de hastío.

Comieron armoniosamente entre risas y bromas durante unos minutos hasta que Lucy hablo: —… Creó que deberíamos de visitar a mi padre.

Natsu parpadeó en medio de un trago de sopa —. ¿Al viejo Jude? ¿Por qué tan repentino?

Lucy se encogió de hombros —. Simplemente… No sé, me dio algo de nostalgia.

Natsu asintió en comprensión. —Bueno si tu quieres ir a visitarlo no veo el por que no, es bueno ver su amargado y viejo rostro de vez en cuando… haremos la parada después de nuestras vacaciones, ¿Sí?

—Muy bien, gracias… solo… no pelees con él esta vez, ¿Por favor?

Natsu se fue hacia atrás eh hizo una mueca, la cuchara fue sacudida en su puño con fuerza —. Yo no tengo la culpa —. Alegó sorbiendo un poco más del contenido de su plato—. Es él quién no deja de buscar pelea cada que nos vemos.

—Son como enemigos naturales—. Rió Happy mordisqueando una espina del pescado con una expresión de total complacencia en su rostro—. Además, yo sí ansio verle, el viejo Jude siempre me regala deliciosos pescados y es muy amable conmigo, no entiendo por que no se llevan bien.

—Por que ambos, a pesar de su edad, son unos inmaduros.— bufó Lucy con una sonrisa hacia Happy quién solo río al par que ambos chocaban palmas.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes acabarón en mi contra?— siseó Natsu. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy yo? ¡Es ese viejo quién no deja de provocarme!

Se miraron en silencio los tres antes de que relajarán sus facciones y se carcajearan fuertemente.

Cuando se iban casar Lucy pensó muy fuertemente en si debía informarle a su padre sobre ello debido que la distancia aún estaba instaurada entre ellos y, hasta ese momento, no eran más que un par de conocidos; así que sin pensarlo mucho más y casi sin darse cuenta, ya había escrito una carta, la más grande que pudo haberle hecho hasta ese momento ya que generalmente eran pequeñas misivas asegurándole que estaba bien; feliz y con salud.

Tal vez la relación con su padre había mejorado con los años pero aún estaba presente aquella herida que apenas estaba dando signos de cicatrización.

En el sobre de la carta anexó una de las bonitas y llamativas invitaciones que Bisca y Laki habían mandado a hacer por ellos debido a que estaban ocupados fuera de Magnolia. Recordaba perfectamente el largo suspiro que tuvo que dar antes de que, lentamente, la arrojará por la rendija del buzón mientras rezaba para que nada saliera mal mientrss caminaba a paso lento de vuelta al gremio dónde Natsu la estaba esperando.

Desde aquel entonces las cosas entre ella y su padre había mejorado aún más pero él aún mantenía una actitud austera con Natsu, aunque no negaría que dicha enemistad se había recudido con los años había oraciones en la está podía ser tangible, al menos, esos dos ya podían saludarse y pasar tiempo juntos en un mismo espacio por una considerable cantidad de tiempo sin terminar en amenazas o golpes…una de cada dos veces.

Lucy suspiró antes de sonreír afectuosamente por los recuerdos.

Definitivamente, la vida a lado de Natsu se tornaba de tonos y curvas diferentes siempre.

Era tan emocionante como una nueva aventura todos los días.

.

..

…

….

…..

…...

* * *

**Cap.3. Año X789 —Así es nuestra vida prt.3—**


End file.
